And Now?
by BritnieAnn
Summary: **Chapter 9 is up!** This is a Numair/Daine fic, basically on their daily life during the POTS series.**** Chapter 9 is now up!
1. And Now?

Hey everyone! Here is my very first fanfic!! AHH! I'm so excited, but scared too. Be easy on me, if ya don't mind!! LOL. Hopefully I don't get too out of character with them. And if anything is wrong, like hair color, eye color, things that happend actually in the book, please let me know! 

Anyway, standard disclaimer applies, I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters or her ingenious world, so please don't have a cow on me. (or slap a lawsuit on me) Thanks! And enjoy pure, good N/D fluff! 

Oh! I'm not sure if I'll make a sequel or more chapters of it, but I left it open for that possibility. It all depends on if ya'll think I should. Please review and let me know what you thought of it and if I should continue, thanks!! ^_^_^_^ 

Timeline: Takes place during/after Page, in The Protector of the Small series. 

'~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~' 

And Now?

  


"Cloud, please, I really don't have time for this!" 

_Well excuse me, but that really itches, how would you like to live with an itch that you couldn't reach?_ The pony remarked smartly. Daine Sarrasri sighed peevishly and grabbed the currycomb again. After a few strokes (maybe harder than necessary) Cloud grunted in pleasure and gave her mistress leave to go. 

"Well thank you very much, your highness," the young woman of twenty said under her breath, quickly letting herself out of the paddock near the Rider barracks. It was mid-evening and the trainees were all in with that nights lessons. Earlier, Daine had just finished dinner, which she sometimes took with Onua, Buri, and Sarge in the mess, and was making her way back to hers Numair's and rooms when her magical senses had alerted her to an immortal presence not far into the Royal Forest. The girl had quickly identified it as a solitary spidren. Not wanting to alarm anyone she decided to take care of the lone nasty herself. Grabbing the bow and arrows her father, the god Weiryn, had made for her in the Divine Realms, she threw a bridle on Cloud and took off on her mare to the point that echoed in her minds eye. 

She had been in just the mood for a good fight. Things had been incredibly quiet with immortal goings on lately, and life with Numair stationed at the castle, wasn't too exciting. Unless you counted the count_less_ antics of pages and squires. Numair had had his hands full with his magic class this year. She especially remembered one particular night a few years ago. Numair had come back to their rooms slightly dazed. At her questioning he had slowly told her of the scuffle between the girl page, Keladry (newly squired) and her 'entourage', as Numair described them, of friends, against the particularly rude pages of that year. Daine thought she would laugh so hard as to cry when she heard Numair's somewhat sheepish account of how he had forgotten to take off his dampening spell. That had certainly gotten her into her own good tumble fight with her former teacher. Daine had smiled at the thought of it again, even if things weren't always exciting, they were always fun. 

But even though Daine was spoiling for a fight and excitement, the spidren had clearly not been. The thing had been long gone once she got to the spot she had felt was its entry over the wall. 

And so that was why she had become the scratching post for Cloud so late at night, she guessed it was only right to do something for the mare, the Gods know Daine had put her through a lot in her lifetime. 

She finally reached the castle and tiredly made her way up the many stairs to the corridor where Numair's rooms were, the rooms that were now hers also. She paused in front of the door, looking at the plaque that was nailed there for what had to be the hundredth time. It was engraved, "Numair Salmalin" and below that, "Veralidaine Sarrasri". And before she knew it her minds eye had changed the writing, "Numair and Daine Salmalin". She gasped and stepped back involuntarily. Shaking her head the engraving returned to its proper writing. 

Daine blinked a couple of times, wondering where her mind was going. She must be more tired than she thought. Sure, it was possible that one day she might actually take up Numair's offer, but, she just didn't know when, or how, or where...or _if_. 

Suddenly she heard a series of demanding croaks and the door swung open to reveal a small, light blue dragon chattering at her in irritation. Daine half-smiled and walked through the door, closing it behind her and scooping up the distressed dragon. 

"I know, I know, I'm sorry I'm late, but I had important things to do too, you see-" 

"Daine? Is that you?" she heard Numair's pleasant tenor call from the doorway to his workrooms. 

"It's me all right, what are you into, oh great mage of Tortall?" she made her way to the doorway and peeked inside. Ever since that day when he had been working on a silence spell and she had startled him, causing him to cast it on _her_, she had been most careful to make certain she didn't interrupt anything. 

"Don't you mean great mage of the _world_?" she laughed as he thrust the door open and captured her lips in a light kiss. Kitten chattered angrily at the close call of being smothered in the mans loose linen shirt and demanded to be put down. Daine obliged her as she smiled up at the tall mage. "Oh yes, how could I have forgotten." 

He returned her smile warmly, white teeth flashing against swarthy skin. "How was your day, sweet? And Kitten is right, what _did_ hold you up so long at the barracks, it was all I could do to keep her off the door. She undid quite a many of my locking spells...I was to one of the most complex when you appeared, thank the Gods. I don't know how many more I could have come up with. I'll have to see just how many she _can_ go through one of these days." he mused. 

Daine nodded, smiling inwardly at her love's passion for learning. "As for your question, wait a moment, I've got to get out of these dirty clothes first." he voiced assent and she made her way back through the common room and to the bedroom on the opposite side, dodging various articles strewn in the middle of the floor, chairs out of place, shreds of the Gods-know-what and a number of other diddies. She supposed Numair _had_ tried a number of things to keep her dragon preoccupied. Daine laughed silently at the mental picture and entered the bedroom. She opened a trunk at the foot of their bed and started shedding outer clothing. She heard Numair gasp and start mumbling to himself. He must have found the mess a certain young dragon had made. 

After pulling on a clean, if old, blue shirt and black breeches, she ran a brush through her unruly brown curls and wiped a wash cloth over her face, catching a smudge of dirt under her smoky gray eyes. Satisfied she was at least presentable she once again entered the common room where she found Numair bent double trying to pick up the mess Kit had left. 

He heard her enter and looked at her through the strands of his long black hair that had escaped from his horsetail. "Mithros, Daine! She must be worse than a child!" Daine looked at him quickly, trying to gauge his expression. But he had gone back to attempting to sweep up what she thought to be shreds of paper, with his large hand, and scolding Kitten, who seemed to enjoy seeing him picking up her mess, as he worked. Daine marveled at how the man could do tremendous things like turn someone into a tree, no less, and couldn't figure out he would be getting no where trying to scrape up paper out of cobblestone cracks. 

And child? Would there ever be children in this room? At his tower near the ocean? What had made him bring up something like that? Was he getting impatient with her? Trying to drop hints? She mentally kicked herself, "_Daine, you are starting to sound touched in the head! He was making a simple statement, and a valid one at that_." She shook herself for the second time that night and joined Numair, telling him to set the furniture right while she, being much shorter, picked up the largest pieces off the floor and swept up those remaining. 

Once things were looking marginally put back together, Numair grabbed her arm and dragged her onto the double seated chair set up on one side of the room. He stretched out his long legs in front of him, sighing tiredly. She echoed him, leaning into his wonderfully strong hold as she laid her head on his chest, breathing in his familiar smell. 

"So, magelet, what was this event that kept you away from me for so long tonight, causing that whirlwind of yours to make a disaster of our room?" Kit gave a squeak from her curled up position on another chair that made them both smile. 

"Well as you know, I stayed to eat with Onua, and when I was leaving I heard a spidren come over the forest wall and decided I could handle it easily myself. Though when I got-" 

"What? Decided you could handle it yourself?" Numair cried springing into an upright position and causing her to fall behind his back. 

"Numair! Horse Lords, if you're goin' to do something like that, at least warn a girl!" 

"When are you going to stop taking your life into your own hands?!" he jumped up from the couch and began pacing the length of the room with a fierce scowl. She watched him incredulously. 

"It was only one! You don't think I can handle _one_ measly spidren? I thought you had more confidence in me than that!" 

He stopped pacing and without looking her way said in a voice that shook, "Daine, one spidren is worse than a pack of wolves in my perspective. You could have easily gotten out maneuvered or covered in the things web. Remember what happened the _last_ time that occurred? You nearly _died_, Daine! Why didn't you simply take someone with you!" 

Daine crossed her arms and looked away as he continued pacing and muttering to himself, angry and hurt. He would never stop overreacting about her safety. He would always be incredibly overprotective. She knew this. But it still hurt to know he didn't think enough of her skills and judgement to keep herself out of trouble. He wouldn't always be there, and she knew she would get herself into things that might get her killed. But that happened every day, in _both_ of their lines of work. Didn't he realize that? After all they're time together? Didn't he know how much she feared for his safety as well? Every time he started a spell he could hurt himself, and every time she cringed inside, wondering what she would do without him...She had come to love him so very much... 

"Daine, are you listening to me?" 

The young woman startled and glanced up, seeing a face with dark eyes, a long nose, and a full mouth looking at her worriedly. Her scowl softened and dissapeared as she reached up and swept a lock of soft, black hair behind his ear. "I'm sorry, Numair, what were you saying?" 

His eyes changed and he said softly, "This," he pulled her off the chair in a sweet kiss full of what he was really trying to say. That he couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt without him there to help her. 

"Daine, I, forgive me. You know how much I worry about you..." She nodded as he searched her face. _"What's he searching for? He knows I love him..."_

"I do, Numair, but you have to trust me, I would love if you would always be there to catch me when I fall, but it's not possible. And I wish _just as much_ that I could be there every time you start some dangerous spell, every time you take a risk you don't have to. Numair, we both are taking such good care of each other, that we shouldn't have a thing to worry about!" Numair laughed heartily and grabbed her in a hug so tight it almost hurt. "I know, magelet, I know." 

He let her go and pulled at his hair band irritably. "This dratted hair will be the death of me." Daine smiled at his way of moving past an intimate moment and forced him to sit down again and pushed his large hands way from his hair. She combed the wayward black locks with her hands and pulled it together again, securing it with the band. She leaned around him and smiled in his face. "Better?" 

A warm, grateful smile was her answer. "Daine, I really do not know what I would do without you. You make my life complete." Daine blushed at the praise. 

"You got along nicely without me for a very long time." 

"Ah, but I was never as happy or content. Come, lets get out of the rooms, how does a walk in the garden sound?" 

"The garden! Please, Numair, I am no court lady that has to be cosseted by pretty flowers. Let's go see the knights horses." Numair chuckled as he followed his exuberant young love out the door, making sure Kittens long form made it out before he spelled it shut and locked. No, he really did not know how he ever did without her... 


	2. And This?

Finally! I got the second chapter done! Hahah, Im soooo sorry yall, things have been busy busy here. 

Anyway, this continues right after the first chapter, the morning after. Not so fluffy, :(, lol, but just wait a bit, it will get there! I hope I didn't get Alanna out of character too much, it's been awhile since I've read a Lioness book! LOL I'm not quite sure where this story is headed, just letting the characters herd me on. So I hope yall enjoy! Oh! And thank ALLL of you so much for the comments! I was overwhelmed by all the replies I got! And the help, thanks! ^_^ 

***  
  
And This?  
  
'~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~'

The mage, Numair Salmalin, once Arram Drapper, shifted restlessly in his sleep. He was not at all enjoying what his dream eyes were watching. His brow creased in displeasure as he saw dream-Daine look at him with a pitying expression on her face. She was saying something, what was it? 

"-so terribly sorry Numair, I just don't love you. I never did, you're just a lonely old man! A filthy _lecher_!" And then she laughed horribly as his heart contracted in pain. No, this couldn't be his Daine, not his magelet...But was she really his? What was to stop some other man, a younger man who could devote more time to her, taking her right from under his nose? 

These disturbing thoughts were what caused him to awaken with a gasp. He glanced quickly to his side and sighed in relief at the sweet face his eyes encountered. His dark orbs ran down her sheet-covered form to her hands where he saw that his own hand was still entangled in hers from before they both fell asleep. He carefully extracted his large hand from her smaller one and stiffened when he heard her sigh and curl her hand up tightly. He relaxed once he didn't see her move further and turned over, thinking of the events of the night. Trying to convince himself that he knew Daine, that she loved him and would never leave him. 

But, hadn't they both been afraid each would be unhappy in marriage? Though, he had become more willing swiftly after. And yet here they were, living together outside of marriage. And though he had had many, many opportunities to bed her, and he was sure many, many people thought he _did_, it had never really seriously crossed his mind. And when it did he felt disgusted and angry that anyone would defile her like that, taking her before marriage...it had hurt him beyond belief when on that day so long ago in the Divine Realms, Daine had thought that it _was_ all he wanted. 

But, he wasn't quite sure why he had such qualms about it. Nothing had bothered him before, certainly. But Daine...Daine was different. His relations with women before had been empty, only meant to satisfy his unbelievably large ego and lustful needs. But the times he had spent with Daine were oh, so full. Full of laughter and love, even as they were filled with pain and suffering. She had been his student, his friend. And then not so much later, his love, even before she had fully known her love for him. 

No, Daine was different. Besides the fact she was sixteen years _younger_ than him...was he a cradle robber? Numair shook his head, not wanting to go over that argument with himself again. 

Was it possible to love someone as great as he did his Daine? But she had refused his offer, his offer of marriage. And oh, how many things he had done to persuade her to make the date 'sooner' rather than later, without actually asking her again. He never wanted her to think he was pushing her, he wanted her to come to her own decision, without any outside influence...especially from him. He knew she was afraid he would stop loving her, that he would see a baby girl in place of the woman he would want someday. But didn't she see? She _was_ the woman he wanted! The woman he wanted _that _day... 

He smirked ruefully. Numair Salmalin, black robe mage, one of the most powerful wizards of the lands; and he was debating with himself over this slip of a girl lying so innocently beside him..._ "That_ slip_ of a girl, as you call her, has more courage and thought in her _pinky_ then all the women you were previously involved with combined!"_

"How right you are..." he said, unable to stop himself before speaking aloud. He heard the sheets rustle and after a moment a face framed with long, loose, smokey brown curls floated into view above him. 

"Numair? Why're you awake?" 

He looked up at her apologetically. "Forgive me, sweetling, I didn't mean to wake you. Just a good deal on my mind I suppose. I believe I may possibly muse too loudly." he turned to face her. 

"That you do," she quirked her mouth in an incredibly loving half-smile and lay down next to him again._ "I don't deserve that much love..."_ He thought silently. 

"What's wrong? You looked, funny, for a second. And you don't usually muse quite _that _loudly," 

He sighed deeply, running fingers through long black hair. "I really don't know, Daine." 

She looked at the ceiling and said quietly, "It's not about tonight, is it? You know I'm sorry I worried you so much. I had no idea. But-" 

"No, Daine, it's not about tonight. And I know, I trust you, magelet. Let's not rehash it all over again. Sleep?" She nodded and scooted over to lie in his arms circle. Just before he fell asleep her soft voice whispered, "I know there's something else, but I won't push you, Numair." 

  
'~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~'  
  


Twittering birds from the open window finally roused Daine from a fitful sleep. She opened her mind to them, noticing they were a few of the squire Keladry's own flock of sparrows, and smiled at the happy thoughts she was projected of spring. 

A glance to the right confirmed her suspicion that Numair had beat her to the greeting of the new morning. When he got up before her he usually opened the shutters of the window beside the bed to wake her with "the glories of morning" as he had cheerfully put it one morning after her pained groans. Though she had previously woken up at or before dawn, palace life had softened her that little bit. 

Glancing now to her feet, she saw Kitten in her customary spot at the foot of the long bed, curled into a tight ball and sleeping soundly. She smiled sleepily to herself as she settled back down and stretched languorously beneath the soft sheets. She marveled at the luxury she lived in once again. The God's had blessed her richly. She was loved and a friend of so many, she lived in the castle, had the ability to heal and change into animals, and a close confidante of the king and queen of Tortall! What more was there? 

"What more is there..." 

_"Making things solid, marriage, children..."_ her traitorous mind piped up. Gasping, Daine blindly grabbed for Numair's pillow and slammed it over her head. What was wrong with her! 

A loud knocking at the door jolted her out of her thoughts. She waited a moment, wondering if Numair was still in the rooms or had gone off on one of his many errands that seemed to be waiting on him every morning. The knocking continued and she heard no cursing or footsteps to open it. She was _not_ in the mood for visitors. Though she and Numair had fixed things between them, she still had this feeling that something wasn't right...which made her very, very irritable. 

Cursing herself, she flung the pillow from her, causing the flock of sparrows on her window sill to flutter away in startlement. She sent them an apologetic thought and bounced off the bed. Grabbing the closest pair of breeches, which turned out to be not her's but Numair's, she jammed them on her legs under her nightgown. She made her way quickly to the door, trying unsuccessfully not trip herself on the excess legging. "Gods bless it! How does he manage to pay for so much yardage!" she muttered crossly and flung open the outer door. 

"My, my, storm cloud go away! And I thought Numair was a bad morning person. What has you in such a tizzy this early, Daine, did I wake you?" 

"Alanna!" Daine exclaimed, smoothing her cross expression into one of surprise. She then rushed forward to clasp her friend in a firm hug that was returned with a laugh. 

Though she thought of Alanna as one of her closest friends, she had not see her at all for at least a year, when Numair and Daine had summered at his tower near Pirates Swoop. And since the lady knight had not been to court since just before Keladry had arrived, Daine had not seen her darken the doorway for some time indeed. "It's so good to see you!" Daine exclaimed, pulling back and then said carefully, "King Jonathan and you patch things up?" 

Alanna smiled wryly and nodded. "Mostly. Things will still be a little touchy, at least for _me_, for a while. But I suppose we're too good of friends to let something get between us for very long. Of course he still knows I did _not_ approve of his decision, but let's not get into that again." 

Daine nodded and Alanna continued. "How does breakfast in the city sound? We've got a lot of catching up to do." she winked. 

Daine was about to look at the woman in confusion, but decided against it and simply smiled and nodded eagerly. It wasn't really like Alanna to take much time out of her busy life just to catch up with her...Why did everything have to be changing! First her and her strange visions of the door plaque, then Numair being a tad too much like his earlier extremely over-protective self, and now even the _Lioness_ was getting in on the act! 

_"Yes, but it _would_ be good to have a change of scenery."_ If only she knew where that tall mage of hers had run off to...Pushing away her fears of why he hadn't left a note as usual, she assented. "Okay, that would be fun." 

Alanna nodded in a decisive motion and then smiled mischievously. "Good, though, you might want to at least fold up Numair's breeches so you don't fall on your face half-way there." 

Blushing, Daine swiftly invited her into the common room while she dressed in the bedroom. 

"Goddess, Daine! Don't you and Numair have a servant to clean your rooms?" Alanna called from the other room. Daine pressed her lips together tightly to keep from laughing and replied, "No, I like to do it myself most times. Though that mess is from Kit. I was a bit late last night and Numair threw anything he could in her path to keep her occupied. We got, um, side-tracked and forgot to pick the rest up." 

She heard Alanna chuckle as she pulled a blue tunic over her head, smoothing her shirt underneath, and drug a brush through her curls. Yanking on a pair of boots that had been shoved up under the bed she returned to the larger room and followed the woman out the door and down the hall. 

"_Have_ you seen Numair, Alanna? He usually leaves a note..." Daine looked at the ground, trying not to appear as if she were worried. The swarthy man had been acting so strange last night she didn't know what he could be getting himself into. 

And as if her thoughts alone conjured it up, she heard his voice as clear as if he were walking right beside her. 

"Ah, my _beautiful_ magelet, your awake! I'm down at the menagerie with Lindhall. Make your way down at your convenience, sweet. Goddess bless..." And his voice faded out. 

"Did you know he could do that?" Alanna asked a moment later, amazement in her voice. 

Daine looked at her, just as stunned if not more. "No, not really. Though, he did do something similar to that a few years ago, during the Immortals War...but he had been near me then..." Daine colored slightly, remembering the soft kiss she had also gotten along with his message that night she had gone off a-dragonback. 

Alanna's eyebrow rose. "'My beautiful magelet'? Daine, that is one changed man." Daine was about to ask what she meant when Alanna spoke again. "Well, I guess we'll just have to pick his brain about his new voice spell later. Let's go, I think we're making the servants nervous." 

True enough. Daine had unconsciously stopped dead in the middle of the courtyard outside Numair's rooms. Folks all around them scuttled around the edges of the area, eyeing the two renowned women warily as they went about their tasks. Daine grimaced slightly. She had worked hard to gain the trust of many of the servants in the palace, and she knew this incident would set her back with more than just a few. 

They reached the palace stables and Daine started to head off toward the Riders separate barn before Alanna stopped her. "When's the last time you rode a _horse_, Daine? Come on, change a bit for today! I don't think Cloud will mind too much." 

Daine thought for a moment, wondering when she _had_ ridden an animal who's head actually went past her shoulders. Shrugging, she smiled back at the woman and nodded. Making her way through the stables, she decided to go with Numair's reliable old Spots, rather than make Alanna wait as she got acquainted with another animal. 

After greeting him she quickly grabbed his tack and suited him up. She met Alanna outside, who was already astride the beautiful Darkmoon. Daine could never get enough of the cocky horse, now in his middle age. Alanna led as Daine tried to get accustomed to the movement of a much larger equine and chatted a bit with Darkmoon. 

Halfway down the hill to Corus, Spots broke in, saying, "You are a much better rider than the bony man." She laughed and replied silently, "I'm glad to here that. But bare with him, he has good intentions." The gelding snorted reluctant agreement. 

Soon they were moving through the thick crowds of the marketplace. Daine took the advice Alanna had given her years ago of watching her belt purse religiously, and keeping an eye out everywhere. Having a horse whom laid his ears back at any suspicious looking person also helped a great deal. 

Arriving at a tavern, the Dancing Dove, the two women tied their horses up outside and stepped in. It seemed as if the usual groups of morning people were there, having drinks or breakfast at their preference. Alanna smiled and nodded at a few people who would make Daine more than slightly wary any other time. 

Alanna guided her to a table off to the side and they were quickly attended too. 

The lady knight leaned forward, resting on her elbows with hands clasped in front of her. "So, what's new, Daine? How _is_ the menagerie going, by the way?" Alanna inquired and brought her drink to her mouth. 

Small talk? From the Lioness? Daine tried once again not to show her confusion and told her how well the menagerie had been coming along. They were almost finished with the latest addition, which was a holding for tigers that had recently been transported from their neighboring country, Carthak. 

"That must be why Numair went down to them menagerie so early." Daine mused. "I bet Master Lindhall needed his help with the climate spells. And I can now guess why he didn't feel he needed to leave me a note. Daine smiled around a bite of food. "He wanted to show off his new spell, I'm sure." 

Alanna nodded with half smile, knowing Numair's flair as well as she. She became thoughtful. "Do you still get letters from Emperor Kaddar, Daine?" 

Daine nodded and swallowed her food before responding. "Lately they have been slowing down a bit, he has a lot on his mind right now and a lot to try to keep together. The palace is nearing completion, though he says they have a long way to go yet. It would be wonderful to go visit him, encourage him a bit. I've heard some harsh things from his opposition." Daine frowned, remembering one of his latest letters to her. She could not believe some people were still bent on putting great amounts of money into the army, and not more into building their own shelter! Though...Daine guessed she could understand how some might be worried of an attack against Carthak for the many harmful actions of their previous ruler. 

Alanna grunted. "Has he formed a marriage alliance yet?" 

Daine looked at her quickly. "No, not that I have heard of. The last I got out of him on that account was he was going to wait until the palace was completed. And even then he was not sure if he _wanted_ to get married. Why do you ask?" 

"Oh, no particular reason, I just thought he would have found a suitable lady by now, he _was_ involved with the ladies at the university, or so I heard..." 

Where was she going with this? Daine shifted uneasily in her seat, feeling as if the room had become twice as warm. 

"In fact, you and him spent a good deal of time together while we were in Carthak, didn't you? Did he...?" 

Daine's eyes widened in astonishment. "No! He would never think of it! We were only friends, nothing more. We still _are_ just friends." Daine blushed at the memory of one night at dinner during their stay in Carthak. Numair had come over and basically told Kaddar to stay away from her in any intimate way. 

She heard Alanna chuckle. "Good, that's good. Did you hear the king and queen may be thinking of their own marriage alliance with Carthak?" Daine frowned, this was news to her. "Seems Princess Kalasin may be the lucky lady. Though, this was brought up before at the peace talks, when she was only ten." 

Daine looked down, muttering, "Now she's only sixteen." 

"It's a hard life, being a child of the king. Thank the Goddess I wasn't cursed with it." Alanna sighed. "But the alliance will be a good one, we need some added strength between Tortall and Carthak. And at least Kaddar will be good to Kalasin, he's a good man." 

"Yes, he is. But I don't know if he will even agree. Though I would rather see the princess with him than allianced to some other country." 

"Mmm, I agree." Alanna put her drink down with a loud thump and peered at her closely. "All right, I'm done beating around the bush. I'm no good at this small-talk bit, as you can tell, I know those looks." Alanna said at her expression of surprise. "Here's my deal, plain and simple; when are you going to stop torturing Numair, not to mention yourself, and accept his proposal?" she held up her hand when Daine opened her mouth in shock. "Daine, it's gone on too long. You've been living with each other for too long, what has it been now? Almost five years?! And you've both loved each other for too long to not be _happily_ married for the rest of your lives. Are you going to be his mistress until the Black God comes for one or the both of you?! 

Daine sat rigidly. She had never thought this was what Alanna was going on about. Her and Numair? She was concerned about her and Numair's relationship? And _mistress_? She was nobody's mistress! 

"What!? I am _not_ his mistress! He would never even ask me to be! How could you say something like that?" 

Alanna looked genuinely surprised and confused. Lowering her voice she asked, "You mean your not sleeping with him?" 

"Yes, I am _sleeping_ with him. And that is all we do, sleep!" 

Alanna fell back in her seat, an amused look coming across her face. She started snickering softly and it soon turned into out-and-out laughter. Daine looked at her in disbelief. "Alanna? What do you find so _amusing_?!" Daine found herself sounding like Numair, which seemed to only make the lady knight laugh louder, she was now laying across the table and pounding it with the flat of her hand every so often. Daine wanted to laugh just looking at her. But no! She was supposed to have righteous anger coursing through her! But the young woman couldn't take it anymore and soon everyone in the tavern had looked they're way more than once. 

Finally, they both wiped tearing eyes and looked at each other.. Daine couldn't believe she had just seen the Lioness break down in laughter like a little girl! 

"Thank you Daine, I needed that. Goddess knows it's been too long since I've laughed that hard. And now I suppose your wondering what got me to 'alaughin in the first place." Alanna had the grace to look abashed as she said, "I really did think Numair was bedding you, but now I know I should have known better. He loves you incredibly, as hard as it is for me to fathom he is capable of love for anything but books, and he wouldn't do such a thing to you. Daine, there's a whole passel of nitwit courtiers out there falling all over themselves to get Numair to even glance there way, and since you both got back from the Devine Realms, he hasn't. Can't you see how much he wants to be with you? How much he would do for you? What is it? What is the _real_ reason you won't marry him, Daine?" 

The wildmage looked down at her hands which were wrapped around a mug of now cooled drink. She thought, really searched herself, for the answer to that question, as she had many times. But this time, the answer was different. She knew he loved her with ever ounce of his being, as did she. He cared for her, wanted to protect her, he had a way to provide for them both...and a child if that day should come. He was handsome, strong, powerful, yet kind and loving with a child-like passion for learning...Daine laughed giddily. This man loved her! That wonderful description of any girls dreams, loved _her_! A supposed bastard child born to a common mother, and a not-so common father. Most men wouldn't think of touching her about marriage with a ten-foot staff. But Numair had touched her in the most intimate ways...her teacher, friend, and love of her life. 

She looked back up at Alanna with a bright light shining in her eyes. "I love him, Alanna, more than anything. And you're right, he loves me as well. Mithros knows _why_, but he does! Yet..." 

"Yet...?" Alanna said carefully as she heard her voice fade out. 

"The age, Lioness, the age!" Daine grabbed her drink and downed it in a long swallow, about choking herself in the process. 

Alanna looked at her with a frown. "Daine, that is the most petty and doltish excuse I have ever heard. And believe me, with as many children as I have, I've heard a good deal!" 

Daine shook her head. "But, Alanna, I am not jesting! Suppose Numair and I do get married, and one day, after a few years, we're walking together in the city. Here comes a gorgeous, mature, buxom older blonde. Numair sees her, looks at me, and _regrets_ marrying me! Regrets he even asked me! I can't live with that, Alanna! I would do anything to keep Numair from hurting, and that would hurt him...I can't help but think it could happen." 

Alanna sighed heavily and reached out to squeeze her hand briefly. "Your too nice to people, Daine. But that is not something to be ashamed of, certainly. I can't tell you it won't happen, and it may. But consider this, don't we all regret decisions made? One time or another? However brief? _Especially_ one as important as marriage! I know I've regretted getting married more than once, God's know George has!" she laughed, but quickly became serious again. "But that's life Daine, that's _life_." 

Daine nodded, not wanting to argue more, and not wanting to admit she agreed that little bit with what her friend was saying. They finished the rest of their meal actually doing what Alanna had suggested, catching up on things. Alanna recounted some of the many funny stories she had of her children getting into countless messes, and Daine tried to catch her up on the goings on at court, though the girl didn't have much to relate as she didn't make much of an effort to keep herself informed. 

"Have you encountered the girl squire, Keladry?" Alanna inquired innocently. Daine smiled, "Yes, she is wonderful, I enjoy talking with her. She loves animals and cares so well for Peachblossom, her sparrows, and Jump." 

"Jump?" Alanna asked through a mouthful, and Daine told her about the palace's new mascot. 

"Well, I believe I'll be seeing her soon at the midsummer festival." Her face grew dark. "That still makes me so mad that I wasn't able to interact-" 

"Daine! I need you _now_! Get to the menagerie as quickly as possible!" 

Numair's voice cut through the air and was gone almost before the two could register its presence. Numair needed her... 

Daine leapt from behind the table and ran out the door, Alanna right behind her, dropping a handful of coins in front of the stunned owner. 

They leapt on their horses and did everything possible to get through the crowds, Alanna bellowing loud enough to make even Sarge nod with approval, Daine was sure. But once they saw the famous Lioness with her sword raised above her head, it didn't take much to persuade folks to get to out of they're way. 

Frantic thoughts ran through Daine's mind as they raced up the hill to the castle. What could be wrong? What could have made Numair call on her in such a frantic voice? What could _she_ do that he, a knight, or even the king, couldn't? 

Then she knew, the animals... "The tigers!" Daine sent an urgent plea for Spots and Darkmoon to move even faster. The tigers brought in from Carthak a week ago had been very unsettled from they're voyage and new surroundings. Daine had done her best to soothe them and assure them their new home would be comfortable. And she had thought she'd succeeded... 

Alanna and Daine jumped from the horses at the menagerie gate and were off again past various barriers and habitats. Animals all around her were growing agitated and restless, wanting to know what had distressed her so, but she pushed them away. In her fear and worry she had no patience to reassure them, not until she reassured herself that she could help the situation, that Numair wasn't in danger. 

Yet the scene that greeted them from around the corner was not something to reassure anyone. An extremely large male and female tiger had managed to break free from their cage and were only being kept from escaping out to the rest of the palace by a wall of black, sparkling magic. 

"Daine! Talk to them! Make them understand we are not going to harm them! Every time they test my shield it hurts them, I don't want them to be killed." a voice called from across the way. The origin of the black magic, voice and magic she both knew well. 

Daine nodded at Numair quickly, seeing the truth in his words as the two tigers roamed around and jumped at his magic every so often. She opened her mind to them and found they were in a complete rage. _Get away two-legger! My mate and I will not put up with this any longer! I will rip you all to shreds!"_ And though the male sounded strong and mighty, he and his mate were beginning to show the toll of too many encounters with Numair's barrier. 

Listen to me! Both of you! You're killing yourselves! You have to stop that! 

This time the females voice echoed in her mind, _Silence! You know nothing! You promised us we would be happy here! That we would have all we want! We want_out! And with that she threw herself at the barrier with all her might and passion, aimed directly at Daine herself, and the wildmage saw Numair physically shudder even as she stepped back involuntarily. 

"What's happening, Daine? Aren't they listening to you?" Numair cried. And it was then that she noticed how weak he had become. Sweat had darkened his shirt and made wet ringlets of his dark hair on his neck, the age lines in his face become more prominent. _"That must be why Numair went down to them menagerie so early. I bet Master Lindhall needs his help with the climate spells."_ She heard her own voice echo back in her head. Besides using magic on the climate spells, Daine didn't know how long he had been trying to hold off the tigers himself, trying to get them to calm down, without bringing her into it. He was being drained, and fast. "Drat him and his protectiveness!" she muttered darkly under her breath. Once again she tried to reason with the tigers, using her best skills and as tight a will on them as she dared...and then finally, she felt a lessening. The tigers continued to pace back and forth but had stopped throwing themselves at the magic. 

"Daine?" Numair questioned. 

"Yes," she answered with a relieved sigh. "I think they're all right now." She noticed others gathered behind a fence. Lindall Reed, Alanna, a few mages Numair worked with frequently, and two large men who Daine assumed were the tiger's attendants. 

Daine quickly cast her gaze back on the tigers, watching them closely. But they still appeared to be settling down. Numair kept his shield up, but she could see him relaxing a bit, pushing the damp hair from his face. 

Daine smiled at him, "I like that new speaking spell of yours, very convenient." he flashed his own white teeth in a wide smile. "I thought you might, though-" a loud roar broke him off and before anyone could react the tigers had leapt at the barrier as one. And finally broke through. 

Daine heard someone screaming Numair's name in an anguished voice, and later realized it had been her own. 

The male tiger bounded at him with incredible speed as Daine did the same, running to her love and her life's existence. 

"How could I live without him..." the thought raced lightning fast through her brain. 

It was all too fast, Numair had no time to react, to do anything to save himself in his weakened state. But Daine had energy to spare. With an incredible amount of will power she threw her hands out and SCREAMED in her mind "NO!" with all her self-being. And when people told her about it later, she still couldn't believe it had occurred. 

The tiger was pushed aside, one mighty paw breadth's away from him, and then the great beast fell heavily to the ground. But Numair didn't...she had changed the tigers will, she had willed it to turn aside, and somehow in doing so, she had killed him. 

The agonized roar that went up from his mate set Daine's hair on end, the sound of grief and sorrow being extraordinary. Daine quickly shut the tigers mind out from her own. 

She had only eyes for one thing, or one person. She ran the rest of the way to him and threw herself into his waiting arms. She sobbed her pain of killing an animal, her fear of almost losing him, her fear of the future and the decisions she had to make, and the fear that she would never be able to make them... 

"Shhh, magelet, it's all right, I'm all right." Numair comforted, rocking her back and forth with arms tight around her torso and lips pressed to her head. 

It had been so long since Daine had cried, and she had so much sorrow and fear inside her, she couldn't stop the tears. They're seemed to be an endless flow, and no matter what Numair tried, she couldn't oblige his want for her to cease her sorrowing. 

It wasn't until she felt cool fingers on her head and the impression of purple light, did she feel peace come over her...  var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001086 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit(); 


	3. And What?

And What? [A/N: Hey yall! Can you believe your eyes?? Yes! I have gotten the 3rd chapter up! Ahaha. I hope yall enjoy. It's not as long as the other two, I dont think, or as good, kinda slow at this point, but bear with me! I have a GREAT idea for the rest of the story, so stay with me as well! So let me know what you think, and let me just give my HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love yall! You have no idea how good it makes me feel to know my stories are at least decent! LOL, thanks again and on to the Third Episode of the And Now? Saga, rofl......] 

Email: Mstryhrs98@aol.com  
Website: www.geocities.com/mstryhrs  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~

  


And What?  


~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
For hours Daine struggled to break out of the magicked sleep, almost succeeding, and then falling again into the black. Finally she gave up trying and rested more peacefully. 

Numair watched silently from a chair near her bed in the infirmary. Anyone walking into the room would have thought him turned to stone. But inside, emotions and thoughts heaved and roiled so wildly that it was a miracle he could keep his outer self still. 

He was tired, bone-weary, but couldn't bring himself to leave Daine's side. She would be frightened when she awoke. And he prayed to all the gods he knew that she would wake with better peace of mind then what she had been forced to sleep with. 

Alanna came in from time to time, checking her vital signs, asking him questions on his observations of the young woman. Onua had come by earlier, bringing an anxious Cloud with her. The gray mare had insisted on sticking her head in the nearest window to see her mistress for herself. Onua had also brought him a few books from his room, but he could find no interest in them. 

He couldn't help but think...it was his fault. He had put Daine in a situation that forced her to do what she had done. Yes, she had saved his life, but would she always live with the repercussions of her actions? 

He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands, not caring for the long black hair that had come unbound hours before. It settled like a shield around his face, _"a shield from the rest of the world, from pain..."_ he thought silently. 

"Numair?" a voice questioned softly, and the mage opened an eye to see Duke Baird through the strands of his hair. He sat up straight and pushed the hair behind his ears and nodded politely to the healer. 

"Any change?" 

"Nothing at all," he replied. 

The duke nodded thoughtfully and walked over to his patient. He checked her pulse, her breathing rate, and found they were all as a few hours before. 

"She really seems fine. I was a bit worried at first, when she continued to struggle against the sleep Lady Alanna laid on her...but she has settled nicely. I have some concerns that her magic may have overloaded when she-but that is more yours and the Lioness' line of expertise." he came to the foot of the bed and looked at him with kind eyes. "I think it would be best for both of you if you go ahead and take her to your apartment." 

Numair nodded gratefully, unfolding all 6 and a half feet of him as he stiffly got up from his seat. Duke Baird moved to Daine's other side to help Numair carry her to his rooms, but the man shook his head once sharply. "I can manage, thank you, Baird." The healer curled the edges of his mouth up slightly and opened the door for him. Numair gathered his love into his arms, keeping her wrapped in the light blanket, and carried her out the door. He nodded absentmindedly to those he saw in the waiting area of the infirmary, knowing they all must be wondering what the greatest mage in Tortall was doing carrying the only wildmage out of a healing room. _"No, your wrong, Numair. They most likely already know what the greatest mage in Tortall is doing carrying the only wildmage out of a healing room,"_

He shook his head wearily and thanked the healer assistant that opened the door for him. Court life and being one of the most prominent people in the land was very, very tiring. He hugged Daine's sleeping body closer to him and hurried to their rooms. 

Upon reaching the apartment he was only mildly surprised to find the door was swung open before he could attempt to do so himself. A worried Kitten sat on the other side of the door up on her haunches. He wondered that she was still in his rooms, and not gallivanting somewhere trying to find Daine. The young dragon cheeped a worried note and scrambled out of view towards the bedroom. Numair followed her, kicking the door shut after him. Kit had pulled back the covers of the bed and Numair caressed her small head in thanks after he settled Daine inside them. 

"Let's see if we can find something to eat, Kit." Numair said quietly after he had scrutinizing the familiar lines of his loves' face. The young dragon stopped studying her unconscious surrogate-mothers face and nodded seriously. Numair doused the light in the bedroom and followed her out the door, closing it partly behind him. Though not without one last look at his beloved's prone form. He knew it was better for her to sleep as long as possible, but it made him uneasy to see her so... 

He turned to the other room just in time to see Kitten pull a bowel of fruit to the floor. He sighed. "Kitten! If you aren't worse than a two year old child you most certainly equal one!" 

~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~

A crashing noise startled Daine from her fading sleep, quickly followed by low murmurs. Upon consciousness she was assaulted with great pain in her head and a multitude of voices clamoring for her attention. _Quiet! All of you!_ Daine screamed in her mind as loud as she dared, and was rewarded with peace from all the animals, but also with a sharp stab of pain from her head. It grew so bad that she nearly passed out from the intense pain. Gradually the waves of hurt subsided. 

Gasping for air she gingerly opened her eyes to tiny slits, trying to ascertain where she was. Thankfully, she found herself to be laid in Numair and hers bed with the light mercifully out. 

She started to feel a few hesitant voices from the animals again, most pressingly from Cloud. Daine began to reassure her pony but was again beset with piercing pain in her head. She immediately cut the connection and massaged her aching temples. Again the pain slowly faded. What was wrong with her? This had never happened before...and then she slowly began to remember what had taken place before, the tigers... Daine groaned with grief. She had _killed_ an animal. She, Daine the Wildmage, who could hear, talk, and change into animals! She had killed an innocent tiger that had just wanted to go home... 

Anguished tears streaked down her face, but she held back the sobs, pushing them away. She knew her head would explode into fiery pain if she did anything strenuous. 

Numair, where was Numair? She suddenly had an overwhelming urge for him to be at her side. She had saved him, hadn't she? _Yes, yes, I was in his arms when the purple light put me out._Daine tried to smile, Alanna's doing no doubt. _Thank the Horse Lords I didn't have to see the tigers body._

But what had they done with the female? 

Daine's ears began picking up noises in the other room and she tried to switch her ears to those of wolf without thinking. This time the pain was _excruciating_ and she cried out involuntarily. Within seconds the door was slammed against the opposite wall and light exploded in the room. Numair leapt over a chair and was at her side in seconds. 

"Daine! What is it? What's wrong?" 

She was still in a world of pain, writhing from side to side with her hands over her ears, hardly able to notice the troubled dragon who was trying to avoid her wildly moving legs. "Numair, make it stop!" she gasped as he grabbed her wrists and looked at her with intensely worried eyes. "My head...it's-it's-" and then it was gone. She still had the ache from before, but nothing near as painful as seconds ago. 

She blinked at him. "It's gone," 

"Whats gone, Daine, _what_ was happening?" 

"I-I don't know. I heard talking and when I tried to shape change my ears to hear better my head burst into pain." she grimaced at the thought of it. 

He frowned deeply and let go of her wrists. "How do you feel otherwise?" 

"My head aches something fierce, but nothing compared to earlier and just now." 

"What earlier? This happened before?" he asked sharply. She nodded and related what had happened when she had tried speaking to the animals and Cloud. 

He settled down into a chair, deep in thought as he pulled characteristically at his nose. She studied him and was slightly alarmed to see how haggard and drawn he looked. When was the last time he had eaten? Slept? And thinking of this she realized how hungry she herself was. 

Slowly and carefully she pulled back the covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. How weak she felt! She scowled, not at all liking how feeble she had become. Kitten squawked rebukingly when she saw this. 

"Daine! What in Mithros name are you doing?" Numair exclaimed gently pushing her back onto the bed from where she was teetering above it. She turned her scowl on him. "I _was_ going to get something to eat and drink." 

He looked surprised at her tone and face but was then mortifyingly abashed. "Oh, sweet, I'm so sorry, I got caught up in the magic...I think when you used your powers so vehemently on the tiger that you damaged something, because your magic comes from your body, this is quite explainable, now if," he saw her looking at him with an even more cross expression and his face flooded red under his tan. "Lay down, I'll get you anything you need, don't worry about it." 

He turned to leave the room, where Kitten was once again raiding the small supply of fruit and vegetables, this time for Daine; when he heard the young woman whisper, "Numair, please..." he turned and saw her slumped there on the bed with tears streaming down her face. 

"Daine?" he questioned worriedly. 

"Come here," He went to her, and she gestured for him to get on his knees. He was completely mystified as to what was ailing her or what she was wanting from him. And then he got his answer as she grabbed him around the neck and buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing silently and hanging on to his strong form for dear life. 

"Magelet, I'm so sorry...so sorry." 

He felt her stop crying sooner than he expected, and they simply held each other just for the joy of being close until he felt her go lax in his arms. Smiling he gently laid her back into bed and covered her again-sleeping form. He waved a hand sharply, causing his mage light to flicker and go out. He smoothed a curl from Daine's face. _She looks much more at ease now..."_

Kitten came trundling into the room with the once broken bowel in-claw, now miraculously intact and full of various fruits. Numair raised an eyebrow and whispered, "Did I know you could do that?" She cocked her head and chirped matter-of-factly. "Come along, Daine's resting again, we'll order up some _real_ food." 

She nodded eagerly and turned tail back out the door. 

A pounding at the door heralded the entrance of a harried looking horse-mistress and alert lady night. They both opened their mouths to fire questions and he held up his large hands quickly. "Stop. She's fine, I promise." They closed their mouths and relaxed slightly and on came the next inquiries. Numair rubbed his forehead wearily. It was going to be another long night. 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001086 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit(); 


	4. And Here?

And Here? [Authors Note: 'Here' we are! ^_~ At the 4th chapter of a story I didn't think was going to get past the first! LOL, I just want to personally thank everyone who has reviewed its so uplifting to hear such praises. And Lari girl, you rock!! ^_^_^ I'd also like to thank Wildofre for archiving my ongoing series at her totally awesome website,[ Here][1].  
Please continue to let me know what you think guys! ^_^  
  
P.S. - Oh! Someone said a bit back that they thought Numair and Daine would have consummated their relationship by now. ::Thinks a moment:: That's true, your very true ^_^. But- ehehehe, this is _my_ story and with me being a Christian I chose to keep Daine chaste. ::shakes hands approvingly with a somewhat disgruntled Daine and sticks her tongue out at a _much_ more disgruntled Numair:: LOL, anyway, on with the chapter! 

**Disclaimer - Numair, Daine, Alanna, King Jon, and all the other characters are Tamora Pierces. Also the wonderful land of Tortall and surrounding world. I have no claim to them! Just like borrowin 'em, ^_~ 

Email: Mstryhrs98@aol.com  
Website: www.geocities.com/mstryhrs  
Archive: If you'd like to add my ongoing story, please just ask and you shall receive!] 

~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~

And Here? 

  
~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
"I'm truly sorry, Numair, I wish it hadn't happened, but we have already promised various prominent nobles that there will be tigers in the royal menagerie by the fall. Not to mention the Carthaki are expecting payment for the tigers, regardless of their deaths, and may feel offended if we do not choose to have tigers from Carthak _in_ the menagerie..." King Jonathan shook his head as he rubbed his brow wearily. "We do _not_ want to offend the Carthaki's, as weak as they may still be. Please give Daine my regards and apologies." 

Numair scowled darkly at the richly woven rug which Jon's desk sat atop. Raising his eyes he said, "Jon, what is to stop the next pair from going ballistic on us? How can we know the same scenario will not replay itself?" 

Jonathan shook his head, a frown resting on his handsome, if slightly worn, features. He leaned on his desk with one fisted hand. "No. The tigers should never have been able to get out in the first place. That was the fault of the handlers, and it will _not_ be repeated." 

"So says you. Remember you can't see and know all, as much as I know you wish you could." Numair sighed. "Do you want unhappy animals in such splendid homes, Jon? As I've worked with hundreds along the way with Daine, I have come to realize some just can't handle captivity. They either go mad or strike back when you least expect it. It won't work." he narrowed his eyes in thought. "I don't understand, though, how we could have gotten this far without finding a hitch of such a nature. Thank the Gods, I suppose." 

King Jonathan looked thoughtful for a moment, sapphire eyes staring off into the distance. Numair watched him, the while wondering how his wildmage was doing. She was getting around better than yesterday and the day before, but still told him she had a throbbing headache. She also continued to be unable to talk with animals without excruciating pain. _That_ was what hurt her the most. Lindhall had come by the previous day; and with Daine's help they found Daine couldn't hear animals either, _unless_ they spoke directly to her. 

"Numair," Jon began, bringing the mages' focus back to the king. "Now hear me out before you answer, and of course we will have to speak with Daine...but what do you think of taking a short reprieve across the sea, to your old schooling grounds." Numair's face instantly set into a frown as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It will do the two of you good, to get away for a bit." he said swiftly, ignoring the sour look on his greatest mages face. "This may even be what Daine needs to bring her magic senses back to what they were." he paused and then continued after he had settled into his chair and leaned forward. "And while you are there, Daine can pick out the tigers she feels will be best suited for captivity. This way, we _will_ be certain there will not be a repeat of the other days disaster." 

Numair thought quickly. Jon had a point. He had noticed Daine seemed a bit restless lately, feeling a mite closed in. It was common for her to be so midsummer, the point of year when it was many times too hot to be out-of-doors much. Numair himself would welcome a break from palace life...but Carthak? He could think of many, many other places that would be more comfortable. And yet, things were said to be much changed. He did have a fondness for the distant country where he had spent many years of his younger life. 

But Daine...what would she think of this plan Jonathan had come up with so quickly? Would she agree to leave Tortall behind and go choose tigers? He smirked inwardly. It sounded slightly silly, but could be just what the young woman needed. 

He looked up. "And my classes?" 

"Don't worry about them. We have more than enough mages to fill in. None, of course, with your abilities, but I trust one of them can manage." The king smiled at him, knowing the offer sounded inviting to the tall man, even if it did have it's share of obvious drawbacks. 

Numair stood slowly and nodded. "All right, if Daine gives her okay, we'll go, Your Majesty. Provided, Emperor Kaddar is agreeable." 

Jon stood when Numair did and hand clasped with the mage. "Good. I've been worried about the two of you, this will ease my mind. Worried in more ways than one." he paused significantly and Numair knew instantly he was speaking about the absence of a marriage announcement. "Don't worry about the Emperor, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see the two of you, especially Daine." 

Numair nodded absently. That was what he was afraid of. 

~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Carthak?! Why in Shakith's name does he want us to go to Carthak, _now_?" Numair grimaced. Things weren't exactly going like he had thought they would. 

Daine plopped back onto the garden bench and tried to calm herself, her head was protesting _her_ protests quite vehemently. 

"Daine, listen to me, I believe this would be the best thing at the moment. There's nothing pressing happening here and I know how restless you become near midsummer. Also, this will give you the chance to find suitable animals for the menagerie. Jonathan told me he would like some exotic birds as well. Plus, I know you have been wanting to see how Kaddar has been fairing." 

Seeing her still set face, the tall mage crouched on his heels in front of her, taking her hands and peering imploringly into her face. "I've scoured my books, Lindhall's books, and anything else I could find. I can't find the answer to your wild magic problem. But the University in Carthak has many, many more books, manuscripts, and documents. Maybe-maybe I can find some answers there." Daine looked at they're intertwined hands and squeezed his, getting a return squeeze from Numair. _I'm lucky to have someone who cares for me so much._

She frowned at another thought. "But, Numair, I can't speak to them! How will I know if they'll go crazy or not? I have no way-" 

"You can still hear them, can you not?" Numair said gently. "True, only when they speak to you, but we'll think of something, Magelet. You aren't totally cut off from the animals. Who knows, you may have regained your previous abilities before we even dock." 

"And your classes? You can't just leave in the middle of the term." 

Numair smiled. "How many times have I had to turn down offers from mages who wanted my class?" he shook his head with a wry look on his face. "Mithros knows why. Those boys can even get on Tkaa's nerves." 

Daine quirked her mouth slightly and sighed. "The Emperor? Kaddar will be okay with this?" 

The mage nodded. "Jon assures me he will be most pleased to see us_ both_." 

Daine noticed the note in his voice and laughed at him. "Numair, don't get jealous on me now." The man gave her a sharp look, "Jealous? What ever made you think-" 

She cut him off before he could protest any further with a loving smile and, "Okay. Since you've seemed to have had a good answer for every one of my questions... When do we leave?" 

Numair gave her an affectionate smile and said softly, "You will get through this, Daine." Daine nodded, eyes getting bright. "I know. Please don't make me cry, Numair, I'm thoroughly disgusted with crying." 

He grinned at her misheviously. "How about kissing? I should sincerely hope you haven't gotten tired of _my_ kisses, hm?" She giggled and shook her head. He took her face in his hands, smoothing her wayward curls back. She leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly, thrilling at the tingling that rushed throughout her body from that slight touch. They smiled at each other, knowing what each was feeling. And Daine proceeded to show her teacher just how 'tired' she was of his kisses. 

"Well then. What did you tell me Cloud has said Daine, 'lovely as colts frisking in the sun'? Was that it?" a laughing voice said, interrupting the pair. They pulled apart gasping, Daine's face going beet red and Numair said calmly, "Go away, Alanna. Can't you see we're occupied?" 

Daine heard the Lioness laugh and the clank of metal against metal as she moved. The girl looked into Numair's eyes and saw him smiling apologetically at her before he gave her a last kiss and stood. 

"Don't worry, I won't be long and you can both get back to your previous...activities." she joked, then became serious as she looked from one red-faced friend to the other. "I've just come from Jon, seems my Champion duties have been fully rectified and in need. I also heard you pair will be heading to our favorite country. I wish you well, it wouldn't be my first choice as a leave destination." 

"Tell me about it," Numair and Daine chorused together. 

Alanna smiled, resettling her sword on her hip. She was decked out in chain mail and light body armor. 

"And where are you off to, Alanna?" Numair inquired, obviously noting the unusual amount of armor the woman wore. 

"South. In fact, not far from Pirates Swoop. Might just swing on in and check on that thief of a baron of mine and his progeny of thief's." Alanna winked and Daine laughed. 

"Anyway, I came out to say good-bye, and good journey. I'm thinking you'll be gone by the time I drag myself back up here." Alanna hugged Numair, and she held him longer as she stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. Daine politely waited her turn. 

"Be careful, Daine." Alanna said softly in her own ear. "Carthak is a treacherous land, as you know well." Louder she said, "And watch that treacherous man over there, he'll get ya, as you also may know." Daine smiled and embraced Alanna tight, praying the Gods keep her safe wherever she may go. Alanna began to stride out of the palace garden and said lightly over her shoulder, "Daine, honey, try to keep the palace in one piece this time?" Daine smiled as they watched their friend turn the corner, no doubt to meet the company of Kings Own that would ride along with her. Horseshoes rang out on the cobbles a distance away and receded ever farther. Daine couldn't believe they had missed the sound, but thinking back with a blush, she found that she _could_. 

Daine turned to see Numair staring after Alanna. She strode to him and clasped hands. "Numair?" 

He didn't look at her as he said, "Hm?" 

"Your worried about her, aren't you?" 

He looked down at her, his eyes speaking. "There's-something, I don't know what...but something..." he shook himself and managed a feeble smile. "Don't fret, I'm talking nonsense. Come along, I believe the king will want to hear your reply as soon as possible." 

Daine nodded and they left the garden, sunlight fading pink in the twilight. The sun shining through the trees made dappled patters on the pair and the air smelt sweet with blossoms. Daine inhaled deeply and leaned closer to Numair as his arm tightened about her shoulders. It was strange, unsettling to be without the constant presence of animal voices...almost like their journey in the Divine Realms, but somehow worse. 

_Carthak..._ the young woman thought silently. What lay beyond the horizon in that far off land? 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001086 geovisit(); 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/wildofre/index.html



	5. And There?

And There?   
[Authors Note: Hey, hey! This is Chapter 5! You'll find it's a bit more serious than previous ones, and a _teeny_ bit shorter, but hey, I thought about doing more and the story just said NO. ::holds hands up in defeat:: So, there you have it! LOL. 

Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this series, and thank you for the reviews! PLEASE continue with them! I'd love to know what you liked, what you hated, what you'd like to see...and so on! Thanks! ^_^   
I'd also like to thank Lari, for being my 'beta-girl', lolol ^_^  
On with the story! 

**Disclaimer - Numair, Daine, Alanna, King Jon, and all the other characters are Tamora Pierces. Also the wonderful land of Tortall and surrounding world. I have no claim to them! Just like borrowin 'em, ^_~ 

Email: Mstryhrs98@aol.com  
Website: www.geocities.com/mstryhrs  
Archives: If you'd like to add my ongoing story, please just ask and you shall receive!] 

~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~  


And There?  
~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine inhaled deeply and closed her eyes in contentment. The scents worked themselves out...salt, seaweed, fish, _ocean_. She had never ceased to be amazed at the majesty and largeness of the sea, although she lived right near it half the year at Numair's tower. It was disheartening though, to be deaf to animal voices. Yet, there were those, mostly inquisitive dolphins, which would speak to her. Daine would then have Kitten relate a reply to them. Though Daine sometimes wondered if Kitten told them exactly what she had said... 

It had been a relatively uneventful trip thus far, and Daine was told they were only a day or so out from the Carthaki shore, and would put in sometime the next afternoon. 

The dusk was fading slowly into night when Daine had came out to the rail, weary of the small cabin below decks she shared with Numair. The purples and reds were blending into a dark blue, which she knew would soon turn to a pitch-black sky dotted with literally millions of stars. This spot had become one of her favorites to lean on and just relax. 

Daine could see no land in either direction, and hear nothing but the waves lapping the side of the boat, and the constant _swish_ of the stern cutting through the water. Occasionally a shouted order or inquiry would come from one of the Tortallan sailors, but it was rare in such calm water as they were experiencing. 

And yet, even as she was thinking this, a strange wind blew her curls into her smoky eyes, and she felt a prick of alarm but also of excitement, run through her veins. She turned quickly to the source of the wind. Just before she shape-changed her eyes to see the coming storm better, she quickly restrained herself and squinted. As any other human would be forced to do. Daine bit her lip and concentrated on discerning how bad a night they may be in for. 

The clouds did look ominous, though a far off yet. But she knew this could very well be the storm she had heard sailors boasting would visit them before they met with Carthank's land. 

"Lady, if ya please, I don'ta tink ya want ta be out 'n 'bout in _'dis_ one." a man said at her elbow quietly. She nodded, thanking him. With one last look at the coming storm, did as he suggested. 

Making her way through the corridors below she smiled shyly at those she passed, though she and Numair were the only nobles aboard the vessel. _Daine! You're a noble now, huh?"_The young woman blushed slightly and mentally kicked herself. _I may not be a noble...but who else on this earth has lesser gods for parents?"_

Daine felt slightly better at this thought, though for some reason it still made her a little nervous to think of her ma as a goddess. She supposed it would just take getting used to. 

Daine's parents had visited a number of times since she and Numair had returned from the Divine Realms. Daine cherished every moment she had to make up lost time with her mother, and to get to know her father. Numair also seemed to enjoy these visits, though Weiryn and he had gotten into their share of spats over numerous things. Daine actually thought it quite funny to see her father and tall mage squabbling over theology. 

She paused outside the thin wooden door of their quarters and smiled. She could hear Numair muttering to himself about something, as he was wont to do. She opened the door quietly and closed it again just as silently. He had been at his books for hours now, jotting down various things on small pieces of paper before flipping book pages again. She was glad he was so interested in trying to help her, but she just had a feeling things had to work themselves out...and nothing they tried to do would help. But she wasn't about to stop Numair from doing _something_ to help her, for she knew it made him feel better. In a physical way as well as emotional. Numair was not one to take traveling well and it helped to keep his mind occupied. 

He was hunched over a small corner desk, books stacked near him on the floor and covering the small bed. She swept the room further with her eyes and spotted Kitten curled up in the opposite corner on a pile of pillows, nose to tail. Daine smiled. She didn't expect the dragonet to awake any time soon, even during the storm. Kit had been running to and fro on the boat all morning and afternoon, causing quite a ruckus until Daine had found and admonished her, locking her in the room; with Numair to stand guard of course. It appeared she had given in to her weariness. Or her boredom. 

"No wonder we feel so crammed in here, Numair, your books take up half the room!" she announced jokingly, trying to clear the bed off a bit for a place to sit. 

He startled and craned his neck to her. "You could be very right," he said with a wry smile. He turned toward her on his stool and stretched. "Where have you been?" Before she could answer a roll of the boat made him clutch the side of the bed near her leg to keep from falling on top of her. Face to face they looked at each other, blinking in surprise. Daine quickly recovered and fought not to laugh at Numair's expression, and calmly said, "The storms almost here, moving faster than I thought it would." 

"Storm?" Numair's voice cracked and she grinned. She patted his hand when he straitened back into his seat. "Don't worry, dearest, it's only a little squall, I'm sure. Well, almost sure." 

"Almost? I don't like the sound of that." As they had been talking the boat had begun a much fiercer bobbing and swaying than it had in calm waters. 

Books began toppling from their stacks and sliding across the cabin. Numair watched them do this and said, "Maybe I should go check with the captain-" 

"Do you think it would help?" Daine asked before running quickly to stop a particularly heavy book from ramming the still slumbering Kitten. She slid across the planks and snatched it up, meeting the wall with her shoulder. She continued. "Remember when we tried to ask him about moving closer to that pod of whales the other day?" Numair nodded absently. "He didn't seem like a very obliging man, did he?" 

Daine shook her head with a frown. "I talked to one of the sailors before I came down here, he didn't make me feel very reassured, but I think they have things in hand." The tall mage looked thoughtful for a moment and shrugged. "You win. But perhaps we should secure everything in here, I don't want either of us to get brained or trip over one of these dratted books." he suggested, his voice now raised. The ocean sound and creaking of the boards had gotten much louder. 

Daine nodded and began quickly gathering up books and stuffing them under the desk as he did the same for the ones sliding along the opposite wall. Soon they were all there, secured with Numair and hers heavy packs at the desks chair opening. 

The boat gave another buck, this one causing Daine to clutch wildly for Numair before she pulled them both down on the floor. They both groaned and Daine began to quickly get off of Numair's arm, which she was sure she was squishing. Her face was red with embarrassment, she should have been able to keep from falling! And here she had pulled Numair down with her. 

And yet he was laughing? 

"Daine, come here!" he hauled her back down next to where he was sprawled on the floor. Daine's stomach did flips with the sporadic movements of the boat, made worse by lying flat on the planks. 

"What is it? That was _funny_! If only you could have seen-the way you looked-arms flapping..." he started laughing heartily again and she couldn't help but join him, turning her head so it was hidden in his strong chest. 

After they had both calmed down, Daine turned her head and remained where she was, head rising and falling with Numair's breathing with his arm tight around her shoulders. The water had a soothing rhythm to it, and lying on the floor, they were less apt to be thrown about. 

Daine felt her eyes began to droop and she heard Numair quietly say, "Let's bring our bed down here tonight, I don't think we would get much sleep falling off every few seconds, do you?" She smirked and shook her head. Working together, though Daine wasn't as much help as she could have been, being slightly drowsy; they soon had the mattress on the floor in front of the bed and again covered with blankets. 

They pulled off boots and belts, not bothering to shed day clothing in case they would need to jump up quickly in the night. Daine curled up at Numair's side, fighting not to roll on top of him at the next wave, and not succeeding. Daine was about to apologize and laugh but when she saw the look in Numair's eyes, a look of heat and desire, she choked on it and quickly rolled off of him. 

Turning from him, she closed her eyes tight and tried to ignore the answering feeling she was experiencing. 

"Daine?" the man questioned softly with concern, looking over her shoulder. 

Daine took a deep breath and plunged on before she lost her nerve, like so many times before. She rolled over to face him and spat out, "Numair, do you ever regret it?" 

He frowned. "What, Daine? Regret what?" 

She looked down, afraid to meet his piercing gaze, afraid of what she might see. "Not-not being able to-you know...with me-with anyone..." And she had a terrible thought. Daine didn't know where he was every second of the day. "Or, _do_ you-" her words seemed to be punctuated with another hard roll of the boat which threw Daine away from Numair but he caught her arm and pulled her back onto the bed. 

"No, Daine, I don't. You, and _only_ you are the one I want to bed. It has been so from the time we made our feelings clear and on. Even before that, it would make me think I was doing wrong, that I was missing _something_...I loved you for a long while Daine before I truly admitted it to myself. Don't ever believe I would do such a base thing." he sighed, passing a hand over his eyes as she held her breath for what he might say next. "I won't lie to you, it is hard to see you every day, touch you every day, _kiss_ you ever day, and not be able to show you how much more I love you...but I can handle it, Daine. Truly, I can. And to answer your other question, no, I don't, _won't_ ever regret it. _Ever_." 

Daine smiled at him happily, exhaling. She felt very relieved to have talked it out with him, and with the answers she had gotten. 

"Thank you, Numair, for loving me so much. I wish you knew how much _I_ love you-" he put a finger on her lips and shook his head, the while steadying her for a particularly rough jump of the boat. "I know, Daine, I know. Do you remember when I said, that you weren't much good at disguising your emotions?" She nodded, thinking back to that long ago day in Carthak... "Well I was speaking truth, not merely trying to placate you." he smiled and pretended to be hurt when she punched his arm lightly. 

Daine yawned and they both settled back down on the blankets. She turned her back to the mage so she was spooned against him, and he put an arm around her middle, sighing in her hair contentedly. 

"You know, if we were to get married, we _could_ do whatever we like, couldn't we?" Daine said with a small smile, as quietly as she could, but loud enough that he could still hear her above the storm. 

"Ah, yes..." Numair said near her ear with carefully studied nonchalance. 

Daine looked over her shoulder at him from the corner of her eye. "You still want to marry me? Even after living with me all these years and seeing what I'm truly like?" 

Numair smiled and kissed her nose. "Yes, Magelet, even after that." she snuggled back down next to him and grinned. "That's good to know." Then she frowned. "Give me time, Numair, if you could just wait, a little longer..." 

Numair stroked her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I'll wait for you forever, my dear." 

Neither of them were conscious when a slightly swaying blue form joined them on the floor, sprawling next to Daine before falling back asleep.   
  


var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001086 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit(); 


	6. And When?

And When? [Authors Note: WHEW! Chapter 6 is here! Yeah babee! LOL. Hope yall enjoy, its a pretty long one. Though Lari has informed me not as long as chapter 2, lol. Thanks for beta reading girl! Yes, our favourite couple is in Carthak now, ^_^. 

And thank you to all those wonderful, fantasic, and beautiful people who reviewed! Love yall! 

**Disclaimer - Numair, Daine, Alanna, King Jon, and all the other characters EXCEPT my cutie patutie Ioka, ::squeezes him tight:: are Tamora Pierces. Also the wonderful land of Tortall and surrounding world. I have no claim to them! Just like borrowin 'em, ^_~ 

Email: Mstryhrs02@aol.com  
Website: www.geocities.com/mstryhrs  
Archives: If you'd like to add my ongoing story, please just ask and you shall receive!] 

On we go...] 

~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~

And When?

  
~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~  
  


  
When they docked, Numair and Daine found Carthak much as they had left it, albeit a good deal warmer. It _was_ the beginning of summer. They had survived the storm, their ship and crew doing an admirable job. In fact, Numair and Daine had awoken but once, after a particularly rough jump. Numair had ended up bumping his head on the bedpost, having slid that way. But, as if the gods were trying to make up for the wrinkle in the otherwise smooth trip, the remainder of the journey was as calm as the first. 

Daine scooted over a few feet on the deck as they waited for the signal to board the small boat. This placed her in Numair's large shadow and out of the fierce sun. The boat would take them to the galley, which would in turn take them down the River Zekoi, and to the heart of Carthak. 

Daine peered at the galley as they were rowed across the water. She couldn't make out a gold sparkling figure aboard, and wondered if Emperor Kaddar had even come to meet them as he had before. 

She found he had indeed not after they mounted the boat and had a look around. Numair raised an eyebrow. 

The galley made it's way swiftly across the river, slaves rowing with practiced precision, oars gilding in and out of the water with ease. Daine did her best to keep her eyes off of the laboring workers. She was about to put Kitten down onto the smooth, polished deck (the dragonet was getting near too big to carry with any sense of comfort) before Numair wiggled his fingers at her. She handed the dragon over gratefully and Kitten chirped happily, glad for the much higher point of view. 

"What do you make of the Emperors absence, magelet?" Numair inquired quietly for her ears alone. 

Daine shrugged. "I'm sure he's a very busy man, Numair. Besides, it's not like we're here for the same reasons as before. There is no need to placate either parties this time." Numair nodded, wiping sweat off his glistening forehead with a handkerchief. He had donned his black mages robe, as was fitting, and she breeches with a shiny gray tunic over a loose white shirt. She sympathized with him at the warmth he must be experiencing in the unbreathable black silk. 

The galley docked with a slight jolt and they, along with the other passengers going to the palace, filed off. 

The couple took in their surroundings briefly before being interrupted by a slave bowing to them each. "Master Numair Salmalin, Veralidaine Sarrasri?" Numair nodded and he continued quickly without even a glance at the strange form of Kitten, which usually stopped most strangers dead in their tracks. The dragon was trailing close to Daine's heels with an eye for everything around them. "If you will follow me, I will escort you to the Royal Palace where his Imperial Majesty, Emperor Kaddar Gazanoi Iliniat, resides." 

"Thank you," Numair said. "Lead on." He and Daine smiled at each other over the slave's extreme properness and much practiced pronunciation of Kaddar's full name. It was a bit strange to come here and see how they treated royalty, when things were so much less formal in Tortall. Though with the same amount of utmost respect. 

"If I might ask," Daine began. "Why did the Emperor not meet us on the galley as before?" 

The slave stopped his quick-legged, choppy walk and addressed them again, giving Daine a look that seemed to question her 'importance' at such a question as she had asked. "His Imperial Majesty had other matters to attend to, he sends his deepest regrets." he bowed again. "Now, if we may continue?" and with that he resumed his peculiar gait. 

Daine snickered behind her hand at the face Numair made and gave him a light admonishing kick. Kitten chuckled quietly at her action. 

The mage ignored them both and cleared his throat. "You speak Common remarkably well, sir. Is this usual at the palace of late?" 

The slave halted and with a straight face responded to Numair. "Thank you, Nobility. But please do not refer to your humble servant as 'sir'." Numair acknowledge this apologetically with a slight nod of his head. Daine wondered at this man. He was broad and muscular, but not tall of stature. And yet he held an air of dignity about him. And most importantly, he had more to say than 'Yes, Nobility' and 'No, Nobility'. 

"The Emperor, years back, made the decision to have all slaves who serve those who speak Common, to study at the university for so many months until they had become adept. This is why I am skilled in your native language." he bowed deeply and about-faced, heading off again toward an appearing wing of the palace, which Daine suspected housed their rooms. 

She had thought Numair was done pestering the poor slave. She should have known better. "The university, you enjoyed it? I know they do not allow slaves there, thus you must have gone as any other person; free. Am I correct?" Daine saw the slave losing his patience with the very tall, dark man in front of him. But she thought, underlying all, she heard just a slight tinge of enthusiasm as he said, "Yes, Nobility. I was not fully a slave during my time at the university, though I was rectified as soon as I had become fluent in your language and returned to my duties at the palace." 

"Hm," Numair remarked, rubbing his nose. "Rectify, I would think, is a strange word to choose for such a word as slavery. Do you not agree?" Daine remained silent, once again trying to keep herself under Numair's slightly cooler shadow. She had only the barest idea at the meaning of the word they were discussing. 

"No, Nobility, I choose the word correctly. The definition for rectify is to set to rights, to remove errors..." he paused and then said, "It was in error that I was in the university and not serving. I am a servant. I am a slave. I was born a slave and I will die a slave." he finished quietly. He looked around with a barely perceivable nervousness as he bowed once more. 

Numair and Daine crossed the remaining distance to the palace in sober silence. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
It was some hours before Numair and Daine were sent for. 

Numair had become a mite cranky, though Daine herself was not much better. Even with all the obvious attempts to make things cooler in the rooms, the heat was still more than the Tortallans were used to. Once, Daine remarked that Numair should be used to the intense heat. He quickly retorted that it had been many years since he had experienced a Carthakian summer. Daine wisely left his room following that. 

She knew it was a combination of his travelling sickness and the heat that put him in such a pet, not her. The delay at seeing Kaddar was certainly not helping matters. She and Numair had been given seperate rooms, Kaddar had no idea of their being a couple. Daine was beginning to think this arrangement may have worked for the good after all... 

In their room, Kit was sitting on her haunches near the door, looking from it to Daine in a unmistakable entreaty to be out and about. But the young woman failed to notice. She was caught up in her own thoughts, strangely berfeit of animal voices even yet-The conversation she and Numair had had on the boat still filled her with uncertainty. Numair cared deeply for her, this she knew. He loved her to his full ability-but did she love him as he did her? She looked at her feet as they paced the length of the large, airy room, maneuvering around a dragon that was begging for attention she could not at the moment give. Daine had a terrible feeling that she had not given her all to Numair. She had loved her mother, her grandfather... They had died horribly. She had Numair now. He was more than she could have hoped for. And yet, if she gave it all up to him, what would she do when she had to let go? 

Daine shook herself out of the morose thoughts. It would do her no good to dwell on the past, or things that had not yet come to pass, and went to the small washroom to neaten herself. She had the feeling of a wilted flower. 

While doing so, a knock came at the door which was immediately flung open by Kit to reveal the same slave who had escorted them earlier. Daine smiled as he looked down at the dragon with a raised eyebrow and bowed slightly to her. Kit mimicked with a whistle and went to inspect his well-made sandals. 

"Kit, leave the poor man be." she picked the large armful of dragon up and smiled at the man. Up close, he looked older than she had thought, perhaps closer to his late-twenties, rather than his early. His head was shaved of course, and she saw prominent cheekbones, large, almost black eyes, and a thin lipped mouth. What horrors had this man seen in his lifetime? How could he bare this life of captivity? Daine pushed the thoughts back, wondering why she was being so melancholy today, and greeted him cheerfully. "Hello again! Have you word from the Emperor Kaddar?" 

He blinked at her, clearly surprised, before nodding slowly and giving a deep bow. "Yes, Lady Veralidaine, the emperor wishes your audience at the evening meal an hour hence. He also sends his greatest regrets at having delayed you and the Master Salmalin for so long." 

Daine nodded, disappointed. She had thought they would be able to talk privately, not in full view of the court of Carthak. Did they even call it a court here? 

The slave was bowing again, and about to leave before Daine stopped him. "Wait! Um-" she stumbled over what to call him and finally choked out, "slave. What is your name? I mean," she continued hastily. "So I can know who to speak of when I tell the emperor of your service." 

The slave frowned, seeming to think she was in jest. 

"Well?" she prodded gently, knowing he must think it a very strange question, but not wanting to have to call this intriguing man a slave the rest of their stay. The word tended to leave a bitter taste in her mouth. 

And just as she was going to ask again he said, "Ioka, my lady. I am called Ioka." and then he bowed swiftly and made a quick-legged retreat. 

Daine shook her head. If only slavery were a thing of the past. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Numair sighed, rubbing an aching head. He had dragged his books out again for yet another search; anything to keep his mind off of the heat, sickness, and Daine. No, that wasn't entirely right. He did want to think of Daine, but knew if he did, he would most certainly begin arguing with himself. He had had no right to snap at her as he had been doing. 

The slave had come in a moment ago, telling him they would meet Kaddar at dinner, instead of the preferred magic protected room Numair had had in mind. The man scowled, things _had_ changed. And he feared Kaddar was not in as much control as he should be... 

Daine burst into the room, deep blue skirts dancing about work hardened legs. She wore a gown not in fashion, and yet not out either. And thankfully, Numair had had it made for her with the hot weather in mind. It had long sleeves, yet made of gauzy material that was very breathable, as was the cloth of the wide embroidered skirt. 

She colored slightly at she saw Numair smile approvingly at her. Good, he seemed to be out of his foul mood. 

"Forget how to knock?" he said. 

She stuck her tongue out at him. "As if you do." she frowned as she took in his clothing. "You had better make some haste Master Salmalin, we haven't much time before we're expected." she went to his bags and began pulling out clothes, having the convenient Kitten spell wrinkles away. "I had thought we would meet privately somewhere." 

He nodded, watching her and grimacing at the trills Kit was producing. "As did I. Oh well, I suppose we'll have time sooner or later." 

"I'm hopping sooner than later." Daine muttered. "Numair," she handed him his clothing and turned her back as he reluctantly rose to dress. 

"Magelet?" 

She patted her braid as she thought, making sure her thick curls were still contained reasonably well. "What do you make of Ioka?" 

"Ioka?" she heard his confusion at the name and hastened to explain. Numair snorted with amusement as she finished, yanking his sweaty shirt off over his head and causing his voice to muffle slightly for a moment. "Only you, Daine. What did he do when you asked his name? Frankly, I'm a bit surprised he gave you anything but 'slave', or that he was too 'unworthy to have a name'. That was what _I_ got nearly every time I asked." 

Daine frowned at that. "Well, at first I didn't think he _was_ going to answer me, but had did and then all but ran from the room." 

Numair was struggling to pull his fresh shirt down over a damp back. She moved to help and informed him that he should have bathed. He turned around and smiled at her wryly. "There wasn't time. I had thought we would meet Kaddar as soon as we arrived. Do I smell vile?" 

"No," Daine laughed. "You smell fine, you smell like _you_. But I can't say everyone will be as pleased of that fact as me." 

He grinned and kissed her forehead fondly, pushing back her hair. "I like this style," 

Daine smiled up at him, "Thank you." 

"Don't you want to know why?" he said as Daine began slowly moving out of his firm grasp around her waist. She knew she was about to find out... 

"Ah!" she exclaimed as Numair grabbed the trailing hair and gave it a good yank. He laughed heartily as he leapt over the bed easily, an obstacle between him and her wrath. Daine was laughing just as hard, if not harder, at the sight of the grown man running from a small girl in a bilious dress. But, that small 'girl' had some moves that could give good reason for the tall mage-man to run... 

As Daine entered the dining area later that evening on a much chastised Numair's arm, she wondered again at the splendor and awe inspiring richness of Carthak. 

It had finally cooled off, and the open walls did much to make it comfortable for the many nobles and other diners of the Carthakian court. (Since she didn't know the name for nobles in Carthak, she had decided to use the only she _did_ know for such a word). The tables were set with gold gilded plates and utensils; more forks, spoons, knives, and other oddly shaped cutlery than Daine could ever hope to name. Beautifully engraved goblets and glasses graced each place, looking fragile enough to break in a child's grasp, but in reality much tougher than they appeared. Fountains sparkled and splashed merrily, making sweet music with the loud voices of the finely dressed men and women whom were situated around them. 

Though it was a daunting sight, especially for one whom did not enjoy large gatherings in the first place. 

And then, as Numair led her with a confident step down the aisle between tables, they spied the Emperor of Carthak. Daine scrutinized him, looking for differences in her royal friend. She found them in his stance as he stood with a bright smile. He held the air of an emperor now, not the slightly afraid and aloof air when she had first spoken to him. His clothes were different of course, he wore much more jewelry, even more than when they had first met with peace treaty contingent years before. Gold glittered on nearly ever part of his body, and Kit, who was shadowing Numair and Daine, whistled appreciatively. 

"Daine, Numair! We meet again!" the Tortallans bowed deeply, murmuring, "Your Imperial Majesty," before each receiving a welcoming hug from Kaddar. Daine was slightly surprised at this last. He was emperor now, and yet he still took hugs? Daine was pleased. 

Conversation lapsed as the people saw their emperor hugging the foreigners, some whispered quietly. Daine looked at the ground, cheeks beginning to burn. A hand took her own and, reminding Daine of the day the mage and magelet had faced the terrifying dragons alone, gave her a reassuring squeeze that made her realize she wasn't alone this time either. 

"Let's sit down," Kaddar said quietly. "My people can become cranky at delays over their dinner." he smiled wryly, white teeth flashing against his naturally dark skin. Daine smiled up at him, wondering if it were possible for him to have grown even taller than before. 

They were led to the head of a table, where Kaddar had a chair slightly higher than the others. A slave placed Numair on his right hand, Daine at his left. The couple nodded politely to their neighbors introduced briefly as prominent officials of Kaddar's council. They turned back to Kaddar as he leaned forward on the table and spoke in a soft voice. "I'm so sorry about your delay, it was out of my hands. I'll explain later." he looked up and nodded to a man on the opposite side of the large outdoor room. The slave clapped his hands twice and immediately female slaves-respectfully clad-moved from the kitchen, baring with ease large trays laden with food and drinks. 

As the first course was served, Daine glanced about her surroundings. She started when her eyes picked Ioka out of the long, green ferns placed behind the emperor's chair. She quickly averted her eyes, not knowing if Kaddar would become upset with her for conversing with what looked to be his personal slave. Carthakians tended to be touchy on the slavery subject... _As are Tortallans._ Daine thought wryly. 

Numair was conversing quietly, yet in a furious fashion, with the emperor. Daine smiled slightly with a certain amount of fondness. Numair was not a man to be crossed. And it took a good bit to _get_ him cross. 

She picked at her food, some daintity made of snake, and gave most of it to the seemingly starving Kitten, who whistled in thanks. Seeing a slave walking her way, she signaled to the girl; asking for cheese, crackers, and simple fruits. She returned swiftly and Daine motioned for her to place the plate in front of Numair. 

The mage looked away from Kaddar briefly at the sight of the food, puzzled for a moment, and then looked up and gave her a warm and grateful smile. 

Daine felt her eyes again moving to the shadows behind the emperor's chair before she realized it. And, as she leaned down to pick up a piece of vegetable Kit dropped, she met the dark eyes of Ioka. She blushed as he nodded to her and bowed slightly from the waist. The wildmage sat straight again so fast that her head spun and her braid came around to whack her in the chest. Daine nodded to him before returning to the second course and eating with a new gusto. 

What must he think of her? This strange foreign woman who did such strange things around him. It must be different to him for a person to be so polite, after being a slave his whole life and getting tolerant, if not rude, treatment. She was almost fascinated by him. His eyes held something that she had seen no other slave hold. And yet she couldn't discern what exactly it was... 

"Daine?" 

She looked at Kaddar quickly and smiled. "Is Numair finally done giving you the once over?" 

He laughed. "Yes, I believe so. And now it is _my_ turn for the questions! How are you both? Tortall? Is see Kitten has grown commendably!" 

Kit looked up from hitting a clam on the table, pressumingly trying to get the meat out. Daine fought not to laugh at the charinged expression on the young dragon's face at being seen. She leaned over and showed her how to pry it apart just so. 

Having taken care of that, Daine answered Kaddar, seeing Numair looking at his food. Even if he may not be able to keep it down, he was still likely to be hungry. "We're well enough, your Imperial Majesty. And Tortall prospers." she decided to leave out the fact of Numair and her's 'togetherness' for the moment. She hoped he might find out himself before they had to say anything about it. "You should see the royal menagerie, it's almost as big as yours, now. And-" Daine suddenly realized what she was speaking of and choked. A wave of sorrow flooded her as the storms waves had tried their ship nights ago. She turned to the side quickly, composing herself again before she looked back to the emperor. Numair was radiating concern, becoming light in his chair. She quickly reassured him with a shaky smile and slight turn of her head. 

"It pains you yet, doesn't it, to think of that day? I had not heard the details, but I will not press you for them. I hope we will be able to choose some fine animals to assuage your loss." 

Daine nodded. "I'm sorry. And yes, I hope so too. Though it will be harder, now that I can not speak to them, or hear animals unless they talk directly to me." 

His eyes widened in shock. "Truly? I had not heard, they didn't tell me... forgive me, Daine, I'm so sorry." 

The young woman snorted. "Don't be. I'm fine. I _will_ be fine. Numair is at his books from sunup to sundown, he'll think of something. Or, it will work itself out on it's own." she grabbed a glass, the wine glass, and downed a goodly amount. She rarely ever drank alcohol, but needed a bit of it's taste and effects. 

She ignored the silent Numair's scowl, accompanied with an arched eyebrow. 

Kaddar looked from one of them to the other. He cleared his throat. "It is good to see you both again, and I wish you were here on happier business. But nevertheless, we will have an enjoyable visit." 

Daine could only hope. 

The rest of the meal went much the same, though Numair did most of the talking. He had stopped eating, Daine figured it was probably due to the fact his stomach was protesting vehemently. 

Kaddar told them to enjoy a day of rest on the morrow, and they would begin a search for new tigers the following day. Daine thought it slightly amusing to hear the way he spoke now...it was as if his speech had changed with his station as emperor. _Well, he's not just a young man anymore, he is a man. The emperor at that."_

Kaddar planned on taking them to see various sights of Carthak that had not been seen on their previous visit, and he asked tentatively if Daine would mind going to the menagerie to 'listen' to the animals, to be sure of their contentment. She had assented, knowing if any of them were in any serious distress, she would be able to hear them, and have Kitten relay messages. Though, it was a touchy business having the dragon involved. Kit did not consider patience a virtue. 

Later that night Daine discovered the reason for her abstinence of spirits. 

"Ohh," she groaned, clutching Numair's arm tightly as they made their way to the guest quarters through the sweet night air. But everything smelt anything but sweet to Daine at the moment. She tripped over a slightly raised cobblestone for what must have been the sixth time. Numair wordlessly stopped, gathered her skirts to one side and lifted her into his arms. 

"Numair!" she protested weakly. "I...can manage! Truly." 

"Truly." he muttered darkly. "I don't think so, Daine. We are not getting anywhere with you falling over your own feet ever few yards." 

"Feet! They was them dratted stones! Not my feet!" Daine let her head fall against his chest, shielding her smarting eyes from the magelight he had conjured up. There were lights on the path, but obviously not enough for Numair at the moment. 

She tried to make sense of her thoughts and knew her words were near incomprehensible. "_Why_ did you let me drink! You shoulda know better, my _dashing_ mage-man." 

He sighed. "Daine, I _tried_ to stop you, but all the looks I sent your way must have been inexplicably swallowed up in a timeless irrevocable black hole of a void." 

She frowned. What was he babbling on about? 

"Looks! When has looks been enough for _me_! A good kick on ma leg woulda done more goods!" He chose to remain silent, tightening his arms even more when she tried to break free. 

Ultimately they reached the Tortallan quarters. Numair deposited Daine on her bed and removed her flimsy slippers and the small amount of jewelry she had put on. 

"Do you think you can handle your nightgown?" he inquired, the storm cloud in his face breaking up at the sight of her pitiful state. 

She started to respond, and her stomach started to protest. 

"Numair, I'm going to be sick!" 

He made a wild search of the room before grabbing the wash bowl and holding it or her until she could heave no more. 

Daine accepted the water Numair held for her before resettling onto the bed. "I actually feel better." she smiled wanly up at his familiar face. "Thank you." 

He smoothed the hair from her sweaty forehead. "Shakith knows you've done that for me a good many times, magelet." 

"True." she breathed a sigh of relief at the lessening of pain in her head. Numair proceeded to loosen her braid, and pull it out of her face. _The advantages of a man with long hair,_ Daine thought with amusement. She yawned deeply and waved him off when he started to sit beside her on the bed. "Go on, I know you're tired too, I'll see you at daybreak." 

He nodded, kissing her softly. "You're sure you don't want me to stay...?" 

It would be strange for the both of them indeed. They were both so used to sharing a bed nearly every night. Daine knew she would miss that distinctive snore, oddly enough, and the large, warm, comforting feeling of Numair at her back. 

"No. I'm not sure. Get your things and move in laddy-buck." 

Numair grinned at her use of Alanna's phrase and bowed, "My lady!" 

While he was gone, Daine managed to drag herself out of bed and into her nightclothes without decorating the floor. She had just settled again when the bed shifted as Numair laid down with a sigh. 

"To tell you the truth, I was dreading an empty bed tonight." 

"So was I." 

Contented breathing. And then, "Daine, I'm sorry for my earlier foul mood, it was uncalled for." 

She smiled and pressed her back against his chest firmly, his arm around her waist pulling her even closer. "And I'm sorry for drinking and being such a wretch. Hit me over the head the next time I try to drink _anything_ with alcohol in it, huh?" 

He chuckled sleepily, "Understood. Good night, Magelet." 

"G'night, Numair..." 

Not but a few moments later, Daine was smiling dryly. There was that snore. And right in her ear... 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001086 geovisit(); 


	7. And Who?

And Who? [Authors Note: Chapter 7! Yeah! With ff.net being down, I naturally thought uploading was too, not so! All you lucky people on author alert can still read them! ^_^ 

The reason I've done a whole chapter on Ioka, is because I myself, and maybe a few of you, are curious about the slaves background, his family life, what's inside his _head_. Now, no worries! The next chapter has our favorite couple back in the spot-light, I just felt a need to give Ioka a little history. Thanks for bearing with me yall! I'll start working on Chapter 8 pronto-like. 

Also, I'm thinking of wrapping this up soon...gonna be awhile yet, I have a feeling, haha, so don't worry. I hope yall are really enjoying this, and I would LOVE to hear anything yall find wrong, etc. Thanks to all those reviewers who said I wrote like Tamora Pierce. That is a high compliment, Mrs. Pierce is a tremendously talented writer. Though I in no way think I am in her league, at least not yet, ^_^. 

Oh, and LOL at the people who commented on Numair snoring, just a little thing I picked up in Wolf-Speaker. Remember when Daine was just learning to go into animals? She heard him snore then, ^_~. Thanks again guys for your support, it means so much!] 

****Disclaimer** - Numair, Daine, Alanna, King Jon, and all the other characters EXCEPT my cutie patootie Ioka, ::squeezes him tight:: and Imart, Laza, and Zuala, are Tamora Pierces. Also the wonderful land of Tortall and surrounding world. I have no claim to them! Just like borrowin 'em, ^_~ 

Email: Mstryhrs02@aol.com  
Website: http://frontpage.tripod.com/britnieann  
Archives: If you'd like to add my ongoing story, please just ask and you shall receive!] 

On we go...] 

~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~

And Who?

  
~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~  
  


  
Ioka Zagya picked up his earthen-made plate. He silently placed it in the wooden bucket that served as a washing basin for the little dwelling of his brother, and his sister by marriage. There were no gold gilded plates for this meal. 

Ioka had lived with his brother for years now, who were servants, not slaves, and worked in the fields of the Emperor Kaddar. Imart and Laza Zagya were allowed to marry, allowed children and their own homes. They were paid for their service. Ioka was not... And yet, because he was favored in the eyes of the emperor, he had been permitted to live with his family instead of the small rooms filled with many bodies on hard floors. For this he was very grateful. Ioka would have been a servant too, if it had not been for his parents selling him into slavery when he was very young. The family had needed food, the emperor more slaves; thus his current position. 

"_Baba_," he heard a voice whisper softly behind his back, and he almost smiled. "_Chache mpwa_, why are you not asleep?" he picked up the little girl and laid her back down on her brightly woven sleeping pallet. Ioka had come in later than usual that night, the emperor had needed his assistance far into the evening. Imart and Laza were both sleeping, as was the small black haired baby who rested between his weary parents. 

But obviously one little girl was _not_. 

"You are too noisy, _baba_." the little girl said in Common, and using the word for 'uncle' in the tounge of the Carthaki people. 

Ioka smirked. His little niece knew full well he could be as quiet as a soft desert wind if needed. And it was needed to keep his brother's wife pleased with him. "Sleep, _mpwa_. You have a long, hot day ahead of you. Is not tomorrow market day?" The little girl's dark eyes widened in excitement. "_Eewaa, baba_! I will bring you back something! What do you want? A fig? Orange?" 

"An orange will do fine, Zuala. Thank you. Now, sleep." The girl nodded and closed her eyes tightly, willing sleep to take her as only children could. 

Ioka opened the window board as wide as possible before going to his own pallet on the other side of the large one room hut. Imart and Laza's room was sectioned off with a vividly patterned tapestry of reds, blues, and oranges. It was pulled back slightly as it was every night. Imart liked to be able to keep an eye on all around him. Ioka admired that trait in his younger brother, and practiced it himself. 

He had had to do so this morning. Certainly he had been treading the thin line between sand and quicksand... Talking to foreigners so extensively could cause any number of troubles with nobles and those placed over slaves. Ioka's lip curled involuntarily, yet he willed his face smooth again. True, slavery was not his choice, of course he would rather have a position like-to his brothers. Serving his emperor, by _choice_. Able to have a small hut to call his own, a family... Ioka shook his head at that. Visions of screaming babies and tag-along toddlers assaulted him. No, he was not ready for a family quite yet. And yet, he knew it was a very unlikely thing for him to be relapsed from slavery, and made a servant. Ioka had of course noticed the changes that had begun ever since Emperor Kaddar had taken the throne...but slaves had been a part of Carthak a _very_ long time, Ioka could not see the end. 

His thoughts took a slightly different turn as he remembered the conversation of that morning. The mage, he had seemed interesting, if not more than a bit antagonizing. And the woman...he did not know about the woman. The woman with the wide gray eyes of the rainy season clouds. She had caught him off guard a number of times. 

Ioka had thought of one thing the Master Salmalin had said to him all day as he went about following the emperor wherever his masters high station took him. Today had been made up of much research on tigers and those within captivity in Carthak lands, while the two Tortallan guests were resting. The emperor seemed worried about something. He had taken exquisite detail on much, bringing on the late hours. 

_"The university, you enjoyed it? I know they do not allow slaves there, thus you must have gone as any other person;_ free." 

The dark slave turned his head and shut his eyes tightly. The man was right. He had enjoyed it. It was the highest point of his life hence far, even more so than becoming the emperors trusted personal slave. Of course, the slaves had been very closely watched. Most had been servants, not slaves at all, but it had still been unlike anything on the other side of the river. 

And the books, so many! He had spent hours cross-legged on the floor of the great library, trying to memorize every jot, every diddle of any work that had interested him. Markedly, those on animals and animal magic. _Wild magic, _he reminded himself silently, eyes darting quickly to the side at the sound of a body stirring. It was naught but little Zuala turning on her side. 

Wild magic. Did this have any bearing to him? Why had he felt it was so important for him to seek information on such a subject? He had never realized any unusual bond with animals...and _magic_? He was fairly certain he had no Gift, nothing that could be related to such a thing. 

He had heard the Lady Veralidaine had this magic. She was said to be The Wildmage. Nearly everyone in Carthak knew of her destruction of the palace, and of her role in the great Immortals war and death of the former Emperor Ozorne. 

She was so very strange... The palace servants and slaves were alive with talk of her. Many feared, most were angry. She had, after all, destroyed much of what they had loved and called home, and many had not made it out alive. All for one man, whom she had thought was not even living. 

Ioka had been sensible and realistic, saying it had been the gods-cursed Ozorne, not this woman's fault, but they would have none of it. The people were strong and vehement in their opinions when they actually chose them. Of course, none dared show these to anyone of importance. 

Ioka scratched a bug bite on his neck absently, opening the window wider had let in more than the cool night air. He shifted to become comfortable and slipped off into thoughtless sleep. It was too late to be mulling over thoughts and questions that had no answers. Tomorrow would be a long, hot day for him as well. Tiger hunting. 

~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~

**[A/N: Wow, I never do a post story note, ahah, anyway for any who are wondering about the 'Carthak tongue', those are actually words from the Swahili language. Here is a disclaimer right here for that! I am not claiming that is the Carthak language for real, (there is no such thing as Carthak, rofl) just thought it fit for Carthakians. And I am not saying I thought that language up. Okay? Okay. (I like to thoroughly cover my hiney) **

Also, I based a lot of Ioka's lifestyle and family on Egyptian slave/servant standards, since I believe Carthak and it are very similar. 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001086 geovisit(); 


	8. And How?

[Authors Note: Yeah! I'm baaaack! What is up with the sorry author alert thing, now?? GRR, very annoying. Can you tell I've been gone for awhile? LOL. 

Anywho, here is chapter 8. I had originally planned on taking it farther, but since it has taken me so long, I cut it off for yall. Hope its okay! Thanks for the reviews yall, your great!! 

**Disclaimer - Numair, Daine, Alanna, King Jon, and all the other characters EXCEPT my cutie patootie Ioka and his brother, and his brothers family, are Tamora Pierces. Also the wonderful land of Tortall and surrounding world. I have no claim to them! Just like borrowin 'em, ^_~ 

Email: Mstryhrs02@aol.com  
Website: http://frontpage.tripod.com/mysteryhorsesregion *NEW WEBSITE!*  
Archives: If you'd like to add my ongoing story, please just ask and you shall receive!] 

~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~

****And How?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, Numair... Rise and shine!" Daine said in her loves ear and leaned down to give him a thorough waking up kiss. 

She was fully dressed and prepared to walk out the door. Numair was still in bed snoring. She had already woken him up once when she had gotten out of bed, and yet there he was still. 

The kiss seemed to have worked though, as Daine felt his lips beginning to move against hers and a large hand came up to pull her closer, almost making her fall on top of him.

"Mmph! Numair, we don't have time to lounge around." she said around his kisses. As much as she was enjoying it, she had to get him up and dressed before they were called by the emperor. Today was the main reason they had come to Carthak. To get a pair of tigers who would be suitable for the menagerie. 

The mage released Daine with a sigh followed by a yawn. Long legs brought the sheets alive and she laughed quietly. "Numair, stretch your legs all the way out."

He looked at her suspiciously with sleepy eyes. "Why?"

She gave him a look and he reluctantly obeyed. "Thought so. Your legs don't fit on the bed! How did you manage to sleep on it the night before and last night?"

He shrugged. "I've gotten used to such things, I suppose. It's rare to find a bed as comfortable as I would like. Though, the one in _my_ room is long enough."

She nodded. "We can move in there tonight, this bed is sort of small for the two of us, anyway." She slapped his stomach. "Up, master mage! We've got lots to do today. Frankly, I'm surprised we haven't been summoned yet."

He groaned and finally rose and began putting himself together. They were out of Daine's room in a reasonable amount of time and looked around for any directions as to what exactly they would be doing. 

"How do you think it will go, Numair?" Daine asked softly at they sat on a bench in the inner courtyard. Numair set his elbows on his knees and looked thoughtful. "I really don't know, magelet, all we can do is hope for the best. We may not even find anything suitable today." his face darkened. "Mithros. I wish I could have done something to have stopped all this."

Daine shook her head. "You know there was nothing else you could do. And there's no point dwelling on it, gods know _I_ have enough." Kit whistled, an alert to the distant approach of a certain slave with a certain peculiar gait.

_Ioka,_ Daine thought with a slight smile. She always enjoyed time with the man, though she had only met him a few days ago. He was interesting in a way she had thought only Numair could be. They _were_ both very much alike, surprisingly enough. Maybe this was the reason they got on each others nerves so easily.

"Good morning, Ioka!" he almost smiled at her exuberance, and nodded with a bow. "Are my lord and lady prepared to leave?"

Numair answered shortly as they rose from the bench. "Quite."

The three made their way through any number of courtyards and gardens before finally reaching their destination. Though the may have had to move the palace, things were still as beautiful and ornate as before. 

As they approached a building Daine recognized it as the stable where they had gotten horses the first time in Carthak. But this she knew from the appearance of the building, and not the usual way she knew such things; by sensing the animals inside. 

Numair grimaced. Daine patted his back sympathetically, knowing he was not relishing the thought of a horseback ride and wishing for his reliable mount back in Tortall. She couldn't even request that his horse he was given here be easy on the inadept mage.

"Do you want me to have Kitten speak to it?" she whispered as they came into the large courtyard and saw four horses tacked up and waiting patiently.

He shook his head. "I'd rather you not. Who knows what she might convey. I think she's still mad at me for thwarting all of her runaway attempts. You say slow, Kit says bolt." Daine chuckled and squeezed his hand.

The emperor's arrival was hard to miss, just as it had been the day before when he took the couple out to see a some sights of Carthak. He was preceded by a company of 4 soldiers, with two bodyguards on either side of him, and two more guards in the rear. Daine shook her head inwardly. Things had become dangerous for the emperor of Carthak. Even more so than before. 

Daine looked to the side at the sound of loud clattering ringing out. Four grooms came jogging around the corner with eight fully saddled horses in tow, weapons banging and clanging from both sides of each. Numair muttered something under his breath and Daine sighed. They had both hoped for a smaller contingent on this trip.

"Numair, Daine! Are you both ready? Shall we saddle up?" Emperor Kaddar, dressed considerably down in fine breeches, shirt and tunic, looked at Daine anxiously and she smiled. The wildmage _was_ ready to go. Ready to find a willing pair of tigers, regain her wild magic and be on her way home to pick her _life_ back up. 

Grooms pointed out mounts, adjusted tack, and soon all twelve riders and horses were off down a quiet street that lead to the outskirts of the palace and on to a type of holding pen that had been arranged to keep pairs of tigers.

Daine glanced behind her and got a smile from her mage. He had been assigned a smooth moving, _big_ horse, not just leggy, but big. Daine knew it had to have more than a little charger blood, and wondered how Carthakian's could have come across such an animal. They were not much suited to the hot weather of the desert, nor had they the stamina needed to slog through deep sand for any great length of time. 

Whatever the reason, Daine was happy to see Numair easily managing the gentle giant. 

She had been placed on a slight boned, light colored chestnut stallion. She had been surprised to find out his gender, as his temperament suggested that of a docile gelding. She was enjoying him thoroughly thus far, a help to keep her mind of the coming events. Kitten had her own seat in a large saddlebag at the shoulder of Numair's horse. She would have been too much for Daine's chestnut to carry.

The surroundings began to change, and did so abruptly as they trotted out of one of the palaces side gates. A few yards away from the walls and it ceased to be manicured and kept under control. Scrub and sand were predominant.

The party slowed to a mild walk and Daine urged her stallion up next to Ioka, who was the closest person that might have any useful information.

"Ioka, how far will we be riding?"

He glanced up at her from the orange he was peeling. "Not far, for thirty minutes perhaps?" She nodded and tightened her reins to fall back to Numair's side. But Ioka held out a slice of orange to her. "Would you like to try some?"

She was startled at his unexpected offer, but took the proffered slice. She was glad she had when the cool, sweet juice ran down her already dry throat. She looked at him in amazement. "That was delicious, I've not had better at the king's table." 

He nodded. "My niece is an excellent judge of such things."

"Niece? You have a niece?" Daine was ashamed at the amount surprise in her voice. Why shouldn't he have a niece! It was just...she thought slaves were usually family-less.

"Ah, yes, I do. She is as beautiful as a flower newly rained upon after the dry season. And as sweet as that fruit you just tasted. But also as willful as the emperor's mare up ahead." He jerked his chin in the direction. 

And as if to validate his words the mare in question flung her head up and down several times, bit and bridle jingling. Daine laughed. "I should like to meet this girl. But, I thought-"

"You thought slaves all lived together. You thought right, my lady Veralidaine-"

"Daine, please. Veralidaine is too much of a mouthful."

Ioka nodded amiably. "I agree. To finish what I was saying; the slaves do live together, all but I. The emperor granted that I be able to stay with my brother and his family on the servants plots. A grant which I am daily thankful for."

Daine could imagine. But, why couldn't Kaddar just release Ioka from slave station to that of a servant? 

Daine thanked Ioka for the orange and let Numair catch up with her. He was speaking into a sparkling black globe that levitated on the palm of his hand. The man looked up briefly with a small smile at her appearance before resuming his report. Undoubtedly to King Jonathan. She was glad to see him so comfortable on his mount as to use a spell aboard him. Spots hated to have magic worked on him. The large horse Numair was astride now was lazily flicking flies and following the horse in front of him with no mind to the strange things being worked on his back. _Maybe that's why they have this horse, for the visiting mages, _Daine thought with amusement. 

Numair closed his hand, causing the ball to disappear, and placed both hands back on the reins. 

"Good or bad talk?" she asked him.

"Neutral." was the response. She smiled, neutral was always better than bad. He continued. "But things are fine back in Tortall. _Alanna_, is fine." he said, knowing she was about to ask. Daine nodded in relief. She hadn't been able to shake a bad feeling about Alanna ever since they had parted that day when she heard Numair's strange premonition concerning the Lioness. "Jon says Onua had some surprising news. Seems Cloud has joined the Riders at the summer camp and is _willingly_ ferrying officers around."

"The Riders? But, they had already left, hadn't they? She didn't...I'm going to skin her!" 

"Daine, it wasn't far, besides she went with a supply train, it wasn't like she was strolling through the woods alone."

Daine tried to calm down and listen. He was right. It was just...Cloud wasn't a young filly anymore, she wasn't even a mare, she was an _older_ mare. Daine knew her connection with the pony had a lot to do with Cloud's prolonged energy and lifetime, but how long could it last?

Numair gave her a comforting look. Just then the emperor's head bodyguard called for a halt. Daine glanced around and saw a large tent in the distance. Metal glinted with the fierce sun, and she knew those flashes of light must be where the tigers awaited.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered. Emperor Kaddar asked Numair and her to come up along side him as they made their way across the shifting sand to tent and cages. 

On the tent, chimes made sweet music in the soft desert wind. A bear of a man with a long black beard came out of the tent bowing and consulted with the emperor. They turned to the Tortallans.

"This is Yazu, Master Numair, Lady Veralidaine. He is the man who helped capture all these pairs of tigers. Hopefully we will find one you can bring back north with you." 

The large man bowed to each of the guests. "It is my pleasure, nobility's. I have found the best of all the lands of Carthak for you to see. I assure you you will find something to your liking. And do not worry, we will not have such a, a, _accident_, as happened in your country."

Numair raised a dark brow and was about to open his mouth to say the gods know _what_, before Daine nudged her stallion close to his gelding, causing the other horse to back away and Numair clutching to regain his shaky balance. 

Yazu smirked and gestured that they dismount and follow him to the cages.

Ioka came quickly to her side, his gray desert mare in tow. He seemed to think she would need assistance in getting down from her stallion's saddle. Daine laughed inwardly but allowed him to take her hands. She glanced behind her to make sure Numair had regained control of his horse and then her hands met with the man's below her.

And Daine felt like she were being swallowed into a black hole. But there were voices...

"_Stupid man, does he think we have no brains at all? Pya, we've weakened this point of the fence suitably, it will fall easily."_

_"What will we do against all those humans coming towards us? Tuzak, the tall man smells of magic, you know what that can mean. I say we wait!_

_"Silence! You are not in ch-"_

And Daine was unable to hear more. She jerked awake to find herself laying on the hot sand and squinting up into three very worried faces. Numair was muttering something about healing magic but he was cursing so much she couldn't make out the actual words. She'd have to talk to him about his word choice later.

Ioka was staying far from her, yet she could see the apprehension and concern in his dark eyes. Kaddar was holding one of her hands tightly and shading her face with a fan.

She coughed to alert them to her consciousness and they all jumped.

"Daine! Daine, what happened, how do you feel?" Numair said touching her forehead and brushing the sand from her hair.

"I don't know. Numair, I-I heard someone talking..."

His dark brows shot down and he looked at her hard. "You heard speaking? Who?"

"I'm not sure, I can't even remember the strange names, but they were talking about breaking out of a fence..." Daine searched everything she knew about magic. She knew this had been no natural occurrence, but what was the reason for such strange magic to have happened to _her_? 

"Daine, when did it happen? I was too busy trying to get the dratted horse to stand still that I didn't see anything. Ioka here started shouting and I saw him pull you from your saddle."

Daine sat up and with Numair's help regained her feet. Kaddar gave her his waterskin and she felt better after she took a few sips.

"Ioka," she nodded to the man who was fidgeting over where he held the horses. "was going to help me off my stallion and I took his hands....and felt like I was falling-"

Numair squinted at her and then threw a look to Ioka. He had a thoughtful air, and rubbed the side of his nose. _Oh, no, here we go..._ thought Daine dryly.

"Ioka, my man, would you please come here?" Numair asked. The man looked to his emperor and Kaddar nodded.

"What do you think happened, Numair? Are you sure your okay, Daine?" Kaddar asked.

She smiled at him weakly. "I'm fine, truly. Just a little shaken up, as I've right I suppose."

Ioka was approaching the mage and Numair asked him something Daine couldn't hear. The slave thought a moment before nodding. Numair closed his eyes. Ioka watched him with a curiously raised eyebrow. 

Yazul came up at this, "Your Imperial Majesty, what is the hold up? These tigers can be held only so long before we must let them go."

Daine left Kaddar to deal with the testy tiger-keeper and went to stand beside her teacher and love. She smiled at Ioka reassuringly and he nodded at her.

Numair opened his eyes and looked at Ioka with surprise obvious on his swarthy, and very sweaty, face. He then favored her with a glance before looking back to the slave.

"Ioka, have you, were you ever tested for magical ability?"

The man nodded slowly. "Yes, I was. It was a negative result.

"Of course, they wouldn't know what to look for, I am basically the only mage barring Lindhall who knows anything on this subject..." Numair muttered to himself for a moment before Daine finally shook his arm. "Numair, _what_ happened to me? Does Ioka have something to do with it?

He looked at her. "Sorry, magelet. You know-"

"I know you," she said before he could finish.

He smiled slightly at her. "Ioka here, has the slightest bit of wild magic. I didn't see it before because one, I wasn't looking, and two, it's not a large enough quantity to warrant any kind of notice." he frowned. "But something reacted with your wildmagic, Daine, and with a very strange effect..."

He looked at them both and settled on Ioka. "Would you mind touching Daine again?"

"If it will help the Lady Daine, of course not."

Numair nodded at Ioka's outstretched hand. "Daine?"

The wildmage stretched forth her own hand and watched as it were enveloped in Ioka's dark, callused hardened palm. Numair had moved behind her to make sure she didn't fall a second time.

The falling sensation was absent this time, but Daine still felt a strange pull and overall nervousness.

_"Striker, leave me be, you overgrown colt."_

_"Please! I can't reach and you have access to places I can't get to!"_

A sigh. "_Oh, all right, get over here. I still don't forgive you for knocking into me earlier."_

_"That wasn't my fault!"_

Daine startled to awareness again. The horses. She had heard the horses!

Daine dropped Ioka's hand. She whirled around, jumped, and grabbed Numair around the neck laughing and crying at the same time. He staggered backwards to keep their balance and started asking questions even as he laughed himself at her jubilation.

It was like coming home. Hearing the voices in her head again that were so different from humans...she had missed the People so much.

"I heard the horses, Numair! I-I could hear the animals again..." he laughed and kissed her soundly before depositing her back on the sand. "So I gathered, my magelet. And so, something reacts with Ioka's wild magic...allowing you to hear animals _through_ him. Yet, he cannot hear animals himself... This is very, very strange." he gained a far-off look in his eyes, no doubt his mind running twice as fast trying to figure out all the implications of this latest occurance. 

Daine smiled, she knew with Numair on the job, it wouldn't be strange for very long. He wouldn't stand for it. 

She looked over to Ioka, who was still behaving awfully nervously, and gave him a reassuring smile. And for once, his dark face didn't just _try_ to smile, it _did_. And what a beautiful smile it was. Made even more so because she knew he could be the help she needed to regain her wildmagic and all that she held dear. She sighed, grabbing an distracted Numair's hand and hugging it to her side. Things were definitely looking up.

var PUpage="76001086"; var PUprop="geocities"; var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001086 geovisit(); 


	9. And Soon?

[Authors Note: Here we are, Chapter 9. I think the next chapter will be the last of the And Now? Series. I may go on with it after along absence, but I'm not sure. Could be fun! As always, let me know your opinions of the story in a review! Thank you to all those who have encouraged me thus far. Yall are fabulous!

**Disclaimer - Numair, Daine, Alanna, King Jon, and all the other characters EXCEPT my cutie patootie Ioka and the tigers, are Tamora Pierces. Also the wonderful land of Tortall and surrounding world. I have no claim to them! Just like borrowin 'em, ^_~ 

Email: Mstryhrs02@aol.com  
Website: http://frontpage.tripod.com/mysteryhorsesregion *NEW WEBSITE!*  
Archives: If you'd like to add my ongoing story, please just ask and you shall receive!]   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**And Soon? **

Daine woke up painfully, early that morning. Day one of tiger hunting had left her very, very sunburnt.

  
"Mithros, Mynnos, and Shakith...." the young brown haired woman whispered tightly. She didn't want to wake Numair, who was breathing contentedly on the far side of the bed, but as she touched her hot face gingerly she was beginning to rethink that decision. Misery loves company, she thought dryly. She rose up on an elbow and scrutinized her former teacher's face. Despite her recent thoughts, she was happy to see his swarthy skin had done much to protect the man from the sun's rays.

  
Daine inched out of bed and went to the door. There, she asked a slave girl quietly for an extremely cold basin of water and a pile of clean towels. By the time Daine had a light white shirt and a thin blue skirt donned the door was tapped on gently. She pulled it back to reveal Ioka nodding at her in a silent greeting.

  
"Ioka! I didn't expect you, I hope I'm not keeping you from the Emperor..."

  
"No, Lady Daine. The Emperor slumbers yet. I intercepted the slave girl and with minimal questioning found you were suffering from _shemshi chomo_."

  
Daine frowned in puzzlement. "Shem-whatsits? You can be as bad as Numair sometimes."

  
Ioka licked his lips, something Daine had discovered to be a covering for a forming smile. "My apologies, Lady. _Shemshi chomo_, sunburn. I am known to be a good hand with cures for burns. I thought you might appreciate experience."

  
The woman nodded with a grimace. She had taken to fanning her face with a bit of parchment to assuage the heat. She certainly wouldn't mind experience!

  
"Please," Ioka gestured toward a padded bench and after a moments hesitation she took a seat. Ioka stepped in front of her and began pulling various vials and small bowls from a sack that had been hidden from her view behind his back. He placed them on the small table near the door. 

  
"_Msubili_, or aloe, as you would call it." he held a long, thin green piece of plant up to her eyes. A leaf? It was curious looking, she had seen nothing like it in Tortall. On one end, where it was broken off from the main plant, a light greenish-white sap oozed. "This is my main ingredient, it is very effective." Ioka fell silent as he pulled out various other plants and began crushing or squeezing them before mixing them together. Daine watched, silently intrigued. She saw his lips move several times. Did Carthakians worship plants? She hadn't thought so. It was more than just mutterings, as Numair often did when studying spells.

  
Finally he had poured each small bowl into one and stooped in front of her. "May I? I believe, if I keep a sufficient amount of the mixture between your skin and mine, that we will not have another strange...occurrence." He was holding up two very generously slathered fingers. Daine nodded, ceased her parchment fanning and braced for pain and/or a curious feeling. Truth was, she wasn't entirely unwilling for another such encounter as he spoke of. The pain of not hearing her dearest friends was worse than the strangeness of the connection with Ioka.

  
Happily, the expected pain from her burns never began. In fact, all of the pain on her face stopped completely within a few seconds after the mixture touched her skin. All she felt was a blessed coolness. "Horse Lords, that is amazing. Where ever did you learn such a cure?"

  
Ioka continued slathering her face and moved on to her outstretched arms. "It is something I discovered years ago, when I was a boy."

  
Daine watched his face, noticing a reluctance to share more. "You know, you could make a fortune off of this in Tortall." she told him with a grin. The fair skinned Scanrans would nearly sell their children for it also, she knew. And of course native Carthakians were not immune to the occasional burn.

  
"I could never do such a thing, I am but a slave." Daine frowned at that but said nothing. "Even if I had the desire and ability to do so, I have found when others attempt to make my chomo cure...it does not have the desired effect."

  
Daine was sure she didn't want to know what the undesired effect was. "Well whatever it is, I certainly am grateful to you for it, Ioka. Thank you."

  
"It was a pleasure to be of assistance, Lady Daine." Ioka finished with her arms and asked where else she had been burnt. She directed him to the back of her neck and after he moved behind her and began to apply the medicine, the wildmage heard sheets rustle. Moment's later Numair's tousled head popped up and he squinted at the scene before him. "Daine?" was the sleepy question.

  
"Morning, sweet. I got a bit too much sun yesterday. Ioka has this wonderful medicine. It's almost as good as my ma's."

  
"Really?" he said, sounding intrigued. She knew now he would want to know all about it.

  
Ioka bowed to Numair, who was now sitting upright in bed. "I will be done in just a moment, Master Salmalin. Forgive me for the intrusion."

  
"Not at all, Ioka. I am grateful for your help. As I am sure Daine is. I had worried even last night that her ruddy complexion would waken her in a less than favorable condition. And mood." he winked at her.

  
Ioka, true to his word, swiftly finished his ministrations and left quietly, leaving the mixture with her and instructions for two more layers that night and again the next morning.

  
"Magelet," Numair said after dressing. "Do you smell magic in the room?"

  
The young woman looked up from making the bed and frowned, concentrating. "No, though you always have a faint smell on you. Maybe I've grown immune to small amounts. Why? What are you thinking?"

  
"I don't know..." he wandered about the room and ended up near the door.

  
"Interesting. It's originating from Ioka's concoction" he picked up the bowl and ran a hand over it. Black fire mixed with white flecks, Numair's Gift, covered the top and mixed through the blend.

  
He looked up with a grin. "Wild magic. I'm certain of it." 

  
"Numair, Ioka said that whenever anyone else tried to make his mixture, it didn't work. I also saw him muttering over the plants as he mixed them. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

  
"Somewhere along those lines. Wild magic can be elemental as well as many other things." He rubbed the side of his nose and sat on Daine's earlier vacated seat. The young woman smiled at him and told him she was going for a walk before the Emperor summoned them for another day of tiger searching. She was sure she would be of no use to him while he was doing magic with his Gift. He waved a hand at her distractedly and told her to be careful. _To be careful_, Daine smiled. _Old habits die hard._

  
As she strode along the path, a soft desert wind stirring her skirt, Daine reminisced. Things were changing, and she hoped for the best. The brick wall they had hit seemed to be weakening. The first cracks had begun to appear, and Daine's heart leapt.

  
Daine's physical self leapt seconds later when she heard the sound of a voice off to the side. "Good morning, Daine! I came over to see how you were faring; maybe we should take a break from the search today. Sunburns do not usually take kindly to more sun so soon."

  
Daine turned to face Emperor Kaddar and returned his morning greeting before answering his suggestion. "Actually, I feel just fine, Imperial Majesty. Does my face still look red? It isn't near as hot. Ioka has an amazing talent."

  
Kaddar looked at her face closely and a slow smile spread over his lips. "Your face is as beautiful as it has always been." The wildmage blushed slightly at that.  
He laughed at her embarrassment and then said quietly, "Master Salmalin is a very lucky man."

  
Daine looked into his eyes sharply and then away again, biting her lip. _I guess that was easy enough, if __not totally painless._

  
"Thank you," she said quietly. Before she could stop herself she said more than she had planned, "Others, sometimes don't seem to see it that way. I was afraid, maybe-"

  
"Walk with me, Daine." He offered her his elbow and she accepted his invitation. "I do not want to seem presumptuous, but I see a great deal of underlying emotion in these few words you've spoken. Yet, I do know that I have seen great love in both of your eyes for each other. If I had to guess, I'd say you are both teetering on the edge of run or fall. Run from each others arms, or fall into them."

  
Daine listened closely, and found truth and wisdom in Kaddar's words. He was still speaking. "-I could never condemn you're love. You are both smart adults. I think you both knew what you were getting into years ago. I hope it doesn't take tragedy to make things as they should be."

  
"As for me not approving?" Kaddar smirked. "Do you remember, the first time you came to Carthak, a certain dinner? As well as a certain very tall, intimidating man whom came to our dinner table. Do you recall what he warned me of?" 

  
Daine struggled to keep from giggling. She had been mortified at the time, but now it seemed funny. "Quite clearly, yes, Your Majesty. I believe, he was afraid for my virtue with such a dashing young man." 

  
"Ah, yes, it was just so. I was also at you're reunion that night my father was transformed into a Stormwing." She saw emotion flicker through his eyes briefly and squeezed his arm. "He loved you even then, Daine. And it saddened me to an extent. You were one of the first to treat me as a person, not as the heir of Carthak, or an unwanted human being."

  
"And so, I was somewhat prepared for the pair I saw at dinner nights ago. Though not certain." He paused briefly. "I don't know what I'm trying to say exactly, but I hope I am making some kind of sense. I treasure both of you, Daine, and want to see your joy fulfilled."

  
Daine blinked back watery eyes. "Thank you, Kaddar, you are a true friend."

  
As if on cue a voice filled the air about them. "Magelet! Come quickly, I think I've found something you might want to hear about."

  
Kaddar was looking about wildly and Daine couldn't help but laugh at him. "Don't worry Your Majesty, he's not going to pop out of thin air. He certainly is quite proud of this new speaking spell he can accomplish with the unGifted."

  
The Emperor looked amazed. "As I would be! I will certainly have to speak to him about this. Incredible." The pair headed quickly back to Numair's room. Before they entered Daine stopped Kaddar. "Thank you again. You did help." Kaddar smiled and bowed slightly. "I'm glad to have been of assistance, Lady Daine." 

  
Numair didn't look up as they entered, quite absorbed in whatever he was doing with the bowl in front of him. He quickly came to himself as he noticed gold gilded sandals and bowed low to the Emperor.

  
"Forgive me Your Majesty, I hadn't known Daine had a walking companion." Numair said, looking curious for short moment before he began explaining what had excited him so. "Daine, what did Ioka call this ointment?"

  
"I don't remember the first word, but the second was chomo."  
The Emperor nodded. "Ah, yes, _shemshi chomo_." He smiled fondly. "One of Ioka's specialties." Daine wondered at the smile. Ioka must be a very good friend of the Emperors, she thought as she watched Numair direct Kaddar in examining the concoction with his Gift. But why doesn't he show that by freeing him! Kitten was now awake, sitting on the bench and humming to herself as she watched the men do their magic.

  
"Hmm, I think I know what you are feeling, Master Numair." The Emperor murmured moments later. "Lindhall, he had taught me briefly how to recognize wild magic before he departedbut I had no idea it could be directed to plants."

  
"I knew, but have never seen it," Numair replied quietly. He waved Daine over to him and held her to him with his large free hand about her waist. She smiled slightly at his possessiveness and reached inside herself for the ball of copper fire. She threw a bit of it over the bowl. The wildmage was immediately astounded at the quiet power that was woven into the mixture. Ioka had a great gift, and did not even realize it! It was possible, that in some aspects he could become greater than a healer with the Gift. He took power from plants and not only the Gift as healers did. Although, wild magic also took from ones body, which could as easily be depleted.

  
"Emperor, had you any idea of Ioka's wild magic?" Numair asked, picking up Kitten from the bench and placing her on the table before he sat so Daine could settle beside him.

  
Kaddar looked mystified. "None at all. I knew he had great ability to make head-ache powders and of course burn medicine-but no idea he used wild magic to accomplish it!"

  
"This is incredible," Daine breathed. "He could become a great healer!"

  
"Magelet, he is a slave, remember." Numair cautioned gently. 

  
Daine bit a lip and Kit whistled encouragingly to her. "Yes, I know. But with skills that could help so many people, how could he be restrained to a slave's status? This is amazing! No one has ever been found to have botanic wild magic. We can't just let it go to waste. A Dominion Jewel would almost be needless if people of Ioka's magic were available. And while that can be as bad as it is good, it's still remarkable. He needs training, and-and-"

  
"Daine," her love warned.

  
"No, no, she is right." Kaddar sighed, rubbing his face with a hand. "I have never forgotten your plea to release the slaves of Carthak, Daine, I want you to know. I told you how hard it would be, and almost immediately dismissed it from my mind for years. But not entirely" 

Daine looked at him closely. One step would do, just one.

  
"I will talk with Ioka. It may be he has no idea of his powers, which is very probable. He may also not even wish to be freed." Daine almost missed the hidden hope in the last bit. "Anyway, I think I had better get back to my rooms and speak with all those clamoring for my attention already this morning. I will meet you all two hours hence for more tiger hunting?"

  
Numair and Daine both stood and bowed to the Emperor and then sank back on their seat as he shut the door behind him.

  
Daine felt a large hand take and envelope hers. "We're almost there, magelet, almost there."

*  
***  
*

Numair covered Daine's ears (and nearly all of her face) with his hands; cloth already wedged into his own ears, making him look quite comical. Daine had to stop herself from laughing every time he looked at her and shouted, "What?" because he couldn't hear her.

  
The reason for the ear protection roared and paced directly in front of them. This tiger hunter had caught a particularly noisy pair for them to look at that morning. They were forty-five minutes out from the palace, in a different location than any of the day before. Each looked similar, with their large tents and metal cages, presumably carried there by desert oxen kept tied behind the tent. After dealing with this tiger hunter briefly Daine thought him to be much more amiable. He was kind and soft-spoken with the loud tigers as well as with the people.

  
However, one thing bothered Daine. The tigers were barely cubs (which made their cries especially piercing). They didn't look more than a year and a half old. Besides that fact, if there were two cubs, they were most likely siblings. They couldn't bring home siblings as a mating pair!

  
"Daine, this pair is very young." Numair said in an attempt to be quiet into an uncovered ear. Daine nodded and turned to him. On tiptoe and with him stooping slightly, she pulled the cloth out of one of his ears and spoke loudly, "I want to listen to them, all the same, Numair." He grimaced, but assented. He replaced his earplug and they walked to Ioka's side. Beside the fact that the man's place was always at the Emperors side, he had been brought for just this purpose.

  
"If it's okay, I'd like to listen to them now." The dark man seemed surprised to hear her actually request it of him, but bowed quickly. She noticed he saw no need for earplugs. He offered her the back of his hand and she covered it with her own as Numair came behind her and took hold of her shoulders.

  
The strange pull seized her and in darkness Daine immediately heard loud voices crying out to each other.

  
_"Haha! Riaj, look at the two-leggers! They cover and stuff their ears as if we are the loudest things in all the desert!"_

  
_"I am not blind."_ Came a softer voice, though full of the same excitement. _"Do I ever fail in my plans?"_

  
_"Wellwhat about that time you thought it would be funny to douse you're Aunts tail in the river while she slept? I still have scars from that. I still don't think it was funny. And I was not even part of your family! Wicked tigress."_

  
Daine almost felt the powerful cuff Raia gave the other tiger.

  
_"Ow! It's true! You ill tempered tiger!"_

  
_"I don't talk about your aunt, as you shouldn't mine. Besides, I didn't even hit you that hard."_

_  
"Did so"_

_  
"Did not._

_  
"You did too! _

_  
"Sorry"_

_  
"It's okay. I guess I deserved it."_

  
_"No, you didn't, it's just I would like to get out of this cage and even our own roars are starting to bother me. Not to mention this confounded heat! Don't they know what a tiger needs?"_

  
Daine was suddenly pulled back to her body and took several deep breaths, aided by a gust of fresh wind. The pair didn't sound as if they much minded their captivity. She had expected to hear raging insults and frantic thoughts of escape. But she was amused by their relationship, and the phrase about different families was encouraging. Perhaps they really weren't of the same family group.

  
"Well, how goes it, magelet? Do you feel okay?" Daine stood up in Numair's grasp and nodded. The tigers had ceased such loud roaring, to all of their relief, and she could talk without being inches from his ear. "Well, I think. The conversation was enlightening, and entertaining, to say the least." She related the words to him and Kaddar. Kaddar laughed and Numair nodded thoughtfully.

  
"Do you think we have some winners, Daine?" the Emperor asked hopefully.

  
"I think, that the cubs would be able to adjust more quickly than full grown adults, yes. And they do seem to be of a more amiable temperamentbut I need to speak to the tiger hunter before I make a decision."

  
Kaddar waved the muscular man over, who had been hovering about the entrance of his tent. He bowed low to each, and even lower to the Emperor as was fitting.   
"Nobility's. I am Unak, your humble servant." he said politely.

  
Daine cringed at the word 'nobility' but asked quickly, "Unak, where is it you found this pair. I am afraid they may be siblings. That is, related to one another. In Tortall, we have a mating pair in each menagerie region. Inbreeding wouldn't be allowed."

  
"I understand, Nobility." he replied in his thick Carthaki accent with surprisingly good Common. "And this is why we took these from two separate family groups. I assure you, they are not related close enough for alarm." Daine looked to Numair and Kaddar. Numair shrugged slightly, he didn't know if the man was certain. Yet Kaddar nodded with a slight smile. He was certain.

  
Daine sighed in relief. "We'll take them."

*  
***  
*

"Yes, Your Majesty. I believe we are ready to come home. There is something Daine and I must look into first, but it won't take more than a few days."

  
"Wonderful, Numair. Thank the gods you found a pair without having to traipse all over the desert."

  
"I agree, Jon. This heat is getting to the both of us. Daine had quite the sunburn this morning."

  
"Well I will leave you both to it. I'm expecting a contact from Alanna soon."

  
"Things are going well for her in the South?"

  
"Well enough. Nothing the Lioness cannot take care of. Be well, and give my regards to your Daine." 

  
Numair closed his hand and the black ball inside it disappeared. Daine entered at that moment, hair still wet from the baths. "How are things at home?" she asked as she put her things down and began to oil Kitten's rough scales. "God's but I miss it. Did you ask of Cloud?"

  
"Things are going fine. Jon assures me that all are in good health. He's pleased we're coming home. I think the mage that took over my magic lessons will be triply happy." He smiled at that. "I didn't have time to ask of Cloud, Jonathan was expecting to hear from the Lioness."

  
Daine looked up at that. "And?"

  
"She's fine, though still down south. I wonder what is down there that is causing such trouble." He mussed, getting up from the bed and going to the privy room to ready for bed. 

  
After they had both done so they fell gratefully into bed. Daine snuggled close and put her arm over Numair's chest, promptly falling asleep.

  
"The joys of youthful exuberance. A sure nights sleep." Numair said in amusement. His mind was still working too fast from his conversation with Jon. There were things the kind hadn't said, and his mage didn't like that one bit. He couldn't figure out if it had to do with Alanna or things at the castle

  
He sighed. Turning his head to Daine he kissed her forehead lightly and closed his eyes. Whatever happened, at least he had his magelet.

  
The next morning dawned cloudy, to the delight of two Northerners. Any respite was welcomed. The Emperor had told them that Ioka would meet them sometime that morning. 

  
Daine was nervous. What if there was nothing to be done? What if Ioka wouldn't cooperate? What if she would never be able to use her wild magic properly again?  
After her fifth turn about the room Numair called to her from where he was reading on the bed, "Daine, you're not helping speed Ioka up by wearing a hole in the rugs."

  
"I know, but it's better than sitting down and doing nothing, you-" she was interrupted by a soft knock. Giving a relieved sigh she opened the door quickly. "Good morning, Ioka."

  
"Good morning, Lady Daine." The man was putting on an admirably calm front. Daine was grateful. She was nervous enough for the three of them combined.

  
"Master Numair." The mage stood to greet the man and motioned him toward a chair near the table, which still held the burn lotion. "Did the Emperor tell you of your wild magic?"

  
"Yes, Master. What is to be done?"

  
Numair paced a little, hands in his breeches pockets. "Well, this may sound terribly strange, but I think you may be able to come up with something that can restore Daine's wild magic to what it once was."

  
Ioka's eyes widened considerably.

  
"As you now know," Numair continued. "You have botanic wild magic. Have you ever felt as if you havelets say a connection, with the plants you are mixing?"

  
Ioka's forehead creased in thought. "Yes, Master, there is something there that almost guides me when I combine plants for medicine."

  
Numair's face lit up and he rocked back on his heels. "Wonderful. Now, I am thinking, that all you will have to do is think of Daine's problem. Her ailment. As you would for any other patient. She gets headaches when trying to speak to animals, and cannot properly hear them." He squinted at the slave and Daine held her breath from her seat on the bed. "Though you are in no way being forced or ordered to do this, Ioka. You have a choice."

  
Ioka looked away, frowning. "I would do anything to help, Lady Daine. Anything But I fear for her. Sometimes, when I do spells, things do not come out like they should."

  
Numair nodded. "We have both considered this and are willing to take the risk." He motioned for Daine to take his hand and she joined him, thankful for his love and encouragement.

  
"How much time will you need to be ready, Ioka? The Emperor has authorized your leave, of course."

  
"I do not know, Master Numair, but I will be as quick as safely possible. I know you are both anxious to return to you're homeland."

  
"Yes, we are, thank you." Numair replied with a squeeze to Daine's hand. He had missed the slight pass of sadness across the slave's face, but the Wildmage hadn't.

  
"I will be on my way, good day to you both." He left quickly and quietly. Daine watched after him unhappily. She prayed there would be an extra person with them when they reentered Tortall's gates.

  



End file.
